Elsanna Oneshot Compilation
by CanITellUSmThin
Summary: A collection of short stories and oneshots. Everything here is based off of prompts or little ideas that likely won't get a full-fledged story. Contents within vary genre and rating wise. (Elsanna, related/unrelated)
1. Chivalry (3SF)

"Chivalry will never die as long as I'm alive, ladies!" Hans stated, smiling suavely as he propped the door open for the two royal sisters with a shiny, booted foot, bowing grandly and extending his arm out the door as a welcoming invitation for them to go through.

Elsa and Anna both scoffed, turning their noses up in unison, glowering at the red-headed man with blatant disgust as they strolled out the door arm in arm, mumbling under their breaths how he was such an uneducated loser and for him to learn his history.

Hans shrugged off their insults and started to turn away when a massively thick history book flew through the door and slammed the prince of the Southern Isles in the face, sending him flying backwards and knocking him out cold.


	2. Popping the Question (3SF)

"Anna, sweetheart, there's something important I need to ask you," Elsa stammered nervously, standing before the love of her life with her two trembling hands cupped together in front of her, safely enclosed around a small, velvety blue box which held a one of a kind engagement ring Elsa had painstakingly designed herself.

"Actually, there's something I've been dying to ask you, too, Elsa," Anna said excitedly, bouncing on her heels with her hands behind her own back, her smile shining so brightly that it rivaled the rays of the sun's, and then…

The girls simultaneously dropped to one knee, mutual confusion briefly flashing across both of their faces, but neither one backing down from their task as they presented their little boxes to one another, opening the lids to reveal the rings nestled comfortably inside the plush interior, and at the exact same time they both popped the loaded question, "Will you marry me?"


	3. Stuck in an Elevator (3SF)

It was one of Anna's biggest fantasies, and one that she never imagined would come to fruition.

Yet there she was, stuck in an elevator with her incredibly gorgeous blonde neighbor that she barely exchanged measly hellos with, and said incredibly gorgeous blonde neighbor was smiling shyly at her as if encouraging her to say something worthy to her while in her glorious presence.

Frantically scouring her brain for something smooth and engaging to say, Anna glanced down at the woman's feet, unable to directly meet those cool, blue eyes and complimented the first thing her eyes alighted on, "I like your shoelaces."


	4. Dinner Down the Toilet (3SF)

"Could you explain to me, Anna, how our dinner ended up in the toilet?" Elsa asked, skeptically staring down into the water bowl now flavorfully stuffed with maggot-sized grains of rice and sphere-shaped green peas that should have been taking shelter inside her grumbling stomach.

Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, Anna laughed guiltily for ruining their dinner and said, "Well, I was in the kitchen cooking and out of nowhere a _BIG HAIRY SPIDER_ dropped down from the ceiling and landed on my head, so I panicked and tried to get away from it, but it was crawling all over me, and the entire time I was running around like a lunatic I had the pan of rice and peas in my hand because, like an idiot, I forgot to let go of it and somehow I ended up in the bathroom and I tripped on the toilet paper roll that somehow ended up on the floor and everything just sort of sailed right out of my hands.

"But look on the bright side," Anna continued, "it was going to end up in the toilet eventually, anyway, right?"


	5. I Love You (3SF)

People threw exclamations of love around as if it held no meaning, sorrowfully abusing and disrespecting the significant and powerful four letter word in the worst ways imaginable.

Elsa never gave much thought to love before and certainly never imagined there would come a time where she would find the urge to say that weighty word to someone in her life— until she met Anna; the woman who made her heart ache whenever they were apart.

The intense signs she was inflicted with could only mean one thing, so Elsa rounded up her courage and cradled Anna's warm, lightly freckled face in her hands and spoke the four most important words she would ever utter in her life to the only person who meant anything and everything to her, "I love you, Anna."


	6. Fantasy (3SF)

Elsa gulped as the divine being that was her naked little sister strutted towards her, lean legs crossing one in front of the other with each purposeful step she took, a determined gleam in her eyes. The queen was one hundred percent certain she was having a terribly realistic fantasy in her dirty little head because there was no way her precious sister would ever look at her like that, no matter how much she wished for it!

Her heart stuttered, threatening to give out on her as a soft hand reached up to caress the side of her face and Anna pressed her beautiful lithe frame up against her, raising her lips to meet Elsa's and murmuring against them, "This is real."


	7. Scientific Conclusion (3SF)

Anna's mouth went on overdrive as she animatedly listed off several ideas they could do for their project, her hand furiously scribbling notes in her notebook to keep herself busy and to conceal the fact that she was crushing so hard on this beautiful, popular girl who was totally out of her league and who was _sitting right in front of her_.

"So I think if we did this as opposed to this…" she rambled on, and during all her chattering she found herself lifting her eyes and locking them with Elsa's dreamy, deep blue ones, and at that moment the redhead made a scientific conclusion (which was meant to remain in the confines of her own head but spilled forth from her mouth without her permission) and she thoughtlessly blurted, "You're too adorable."

Blushing and giggling at the compliment, Elsa slid her hand across the desk they were sharing and settled it comfortably over Anna's, who had started to sink low in her seat out of mortification but stopped the second that hand brushed against hers, and with an encouraging wink the blonde said sweetly, "I know you are."


	8. Pillow

Elsa presented the wrapped gift to Anna with a wide grin and urged, "Open it."

Accepting it tentatively, Anna asked suspiciously, "What is it?" When she received a look and an eye roll from the blonde she laughed. "Right. Open it." She undid the ribbon carefully, setting it on her lap before tearing off the wrapping paper. Lifting the lid, Anna peered inside the box and gasped in delight. "Elsa!" Tossing the lid aside, she removed the item within— a pillow with a picture of Elsa's face printed on it— and tightly hugged it against her chest.

Elsa slipped an arm around her shoulders and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "So you can drool on me on the rare occasion I'm not around to be drooled on by you."

"Hey!" Anna huffily protested, pouting. "I do not drool!"


	9. Elsanna Morning (3SF)

The sun's bright rays beamed through the open bedroom window, illuminating golden white strands splayed beautifully upon a pillow shared by two, intermingling with those that were a vibrant red. Trailing downward, lovemarks dotted the naked slumbering figures entwined together, clear evidence of their blissfully exhausting previous night's activities.

Anna's eyes were the first to flutter awake, coming to rest on the peaceful face of the love of her life, prompting her to lean the few inches between them to pepper kisses on the other woman's eyelids until those familiar warm, blue eyes finally met hers. She answered the smiling lips of her sister's by pressing her own to them, murmuring in greeting, "Good morning, beautiful."


	10. Woo-oops (3SF)

The pretty bouquet of flowers hiding behind Anna's back were hardly adequate for a queen, but they were the most expensive ones her pitiful paycheck could afford and she hoped they would be enough to at least capture the attention of the woman who made her knees go pathetically weak if she so much as blinked her way.

With surprising confidence she strode up to Elsa, clearing her throat loudly, and when her crush turned to her with one brow curiously raised, Anna thrust the flowers towards her with a broad grin— only for that grin to die when she discovered the elegant arrangement was now nothing more than petal-less green stalks.

A single flower miraculously remained, and Elsa plucked it up with amusement shimmering in her eyes, a smile of appreciation spreading upon her face as she swooped in to kiss the embarrassed, blushing redhead directly on the lips in thanks.


	11. Together Forever (3SF)

"—to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest recited to the tearfully happy couple before him, to which they vowed sincerely to their loved one, "I do."

Unbeknownst to those attending the wedding, two smaller voices coming from behind the pews at the back of the church echoed those meaningful words.

Foreheads touching and warm smiles equipped on their young, radiant faces, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna slipped the circlets they made to represent their wedding rings onto each others' finger and then clasped hands tightly, their eyes promising eternity.


	12. Not What It Seems

**AN: A little snippet I wrote based off this prompt I made a while ago "Anna meets Elsa at the park one day (or wherever you decide). They get along really, really well and when they part ways Anna wonders if she'll ever see this girl again. She is pleasantly surprised when she crosses paths with her on a completely different day at the same place. Anna thinks it's a coincidence and of course doesn't understand what Elsa means when she says, "I'm here all the time," nor does she understand why she says it almost sadly. Whenever they are together Anna notices people giving them dirty looks (because they don't see her interacting with anyone.). Then one day she finds out the truth…"**

Their lips collided softly and the first thing Anna noticed was how incredibly different Elsa's mouth felt compared to others' she had kissed in the past. It wasn't wet or even warm like she would expect. It was cool, almost like kissing a glass window. The sensation wasn't bad but it was a little strange.

It only served to increase Anna's curiosity about this mysterious woman who had so recently and unexpectedly come into her life.

Suddenly, with a small cry of despair, Elsa broke away from her, her hand flying up to cover her lips as tears pricked her eyes. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…" Shaking her head, she backed further away from Anna and wrapped her arms around herself, tucking her hands beneath her armpits. "I shouldn't be misleading you this way, making you think we can have a future together. It's wrong."

Mind still half on the kiss they shared a moment ago, it took Anna a few seconds before she finally caught up to what was happening. She took in Elsa's familiar defensive position— the same one she saw her in when they first met weeks ago— and smiled reassuringly. "Elsa, it was just a kiss! What's this talk about having a future together? I'm not asking you to marry me!" she said with a short laugh, reaching a hand out to rest on her shoulder. "I mean, not yet, at least! We still have to go on a proper date first before we even get anywhere close to that level in our relationship!"

Tensing at the contact, Elsa squeezed her eyes closed and hunched in on herself, whispering shakily as she turned away, "You don't understand."

Anna frowned. Elsa had a habit of speaking cryptically, so it was no surprise that most of the time Anna didn't understand whatever it was she was trying to say. Not liking the way things were going, she forced Elsa to turn back to her and demanded in frustration, "Then make me understand, Elsa!"

Elsa's face crumpled as she broke down into a sobbing mess and her legs gave out on her.

Anna caught her and pulled her into her arms without hesitation, sympathetic tears clouding her own vision. _What is going on?_ she wondered, her hold tightening around the trembling form she supported. "Elsa…"

Elsa cried on Anna's shoulder, her face buried in the crook of her neck. There was not a single trace of dampness on Anna's skin or her shirt despite how hard Elsa was crying.

"Anna, I'm…"

"You're what, Elsa? Please, just tell me!" Anna braced herself, an array of scenarios playing through her mind to prepare her for whatever it was that had Elsa weeping pitifully.

Out of everything she thought of, nothing that crossed her mind could prepare her for the truth.

Raising her head from Anna's shoulder, Elsa's shimmering blue eyes peered up at her, filled with pain and regret, her mouth opening and chin wobbling uncontrollably.

With one last desperate "Please…" from Anna, the quivering blonde swallowed loudly and finally revealed the truth.

"I-I'm dead…"


	13. Hot Flashes

"Boy, it's hot in here," Elsa commented, fanning her face with her hand and taking a swig from her half full and not quite empty water bottle.

Anna absently murmured in agreement. It was pretty damn hot, but then she noticed what Elsa was wearing and snorted, rolling her eyes. "It probably doesn't help that you have a thick sweatshirt on…"

"Hm?" Raising one neatly trimmed eyebrow, Elsa chuckled as she looked down at herself, plucking the attire in question. "Ah, yes. You're right about that. What was I thinking wearing this today? I better take it off before I melt."

"Good idea. We wouldn't want you melting, would we?" Anna teased, watching as Elsa set her water bottle on the floor by her feet and proceeded to lift the bottom of her sweatshirt up, struggling to wriggle the garment over her head.

Elsa's undershirt got caught underneath as she pulled at her sweatshirt, riding all the way up to her armpits. A very large expanse of her pale, naked skin was revealed to Anna before the blonde casually adjusted it back to where it belonged.

Wrapping her sweatshirt around her waist, Elsa sighed and smiled contently, bending down to grab her bottle. "There we go. Much better." She turned to her unusually quiet companion and her eyes widened slightly, her smile slipping into a frown when she noticed how red Anna's face had suddenly become in a matter of seconds. "Hey, Anna, are you alright? You look like you're overheating!"

"Uh…" Anna's mouth hung open, embarrassing squeaking sounds filtering out of it, her face growing hotter as the unforgettable image of Elsa's unrestrained, voluptuous breasts seared itself into her brain.


	14. Cat Blocked (AUS drabble)

"You like that, don't you?" Elsa languidly stroked the soft hairs at her fingertips, causing the body at her mercy to quiver and vibrate with need, mewling and arching, begging for more of her delightful touch. Leaning forward, she pressed her face into the fluff of warm fur in front of her and crooned lovingly, "Oh, Anna, you won't believe how long I've imagined this moment… and now after all this time, I've finally got my hands on your beautiful pussy."

Groaning from her spot on the bed, directly beside her girlfriend, Anna buried her blushing face into her hands. "Oh my god," she mumbled, chuckling and shaking her head. "You're absolutely terrible!"

"What?" Elsa batted her eyelashes, feigning innocence as her hands continued lavishing attention to the happy Himalayan cat curled up in her lap. "Last time I saw your cat I didn't even get a chance to pet her!"

The cat, Trixie, wearing an expression of pure bliss, meowed appreciatively and kneaded Elsa's leg with her paws, her whiskers twitching as Elsa scratched beneath her fuzzy little chin.

"She certainly adores you," Anna noticed. Frankly she was a little jealous with all the attention her cat was getting from Elsa. The very second she brought Elsa into her room the cat had taken an immediate liking to her. One sniff of her outstretched hand and she was rubbing, headbutting, and climbing all over her, all the while purring nonstop. She was glad Trixie loved Elsa, sure, but she didn't expect her to take her hostage! Several times she tried to get close to the blonde for a sweet kiss, only to be swatted away with a furious, flailing paw.

Anna glanced at the time and scowled. The time they had together was very limited and she wanted to make the most of every precious second before her family came home. "Okay, Trixie, that's enough. I think it's time you return Elsa to me."

Growling and hissing as Anna reached for her, Trixie cuddled closer to Elsa. She resumed her purring when Anna backed off, but shot her owner a menacing glare, tail flicking warningly, almost daring her to try to remove her again.

"Well, looks like there won't be any sinning today," Elsa quipped to a deeply pouting Anna.


	15. Warm Hugs

**AN: This was inspired by a story I heard where a boy bought a teddy bear at a thrift store for his sister and inside the bear was an urn that contained human ashes. I intended to write only a prompt but instead I was compelled to write this. *cringes* Sorry… There's nothing much to this, just young Anna and Elsa meeting for the first time.**

Anna abandoned her parents' side in search of the toy section as soon as they entered the thrift store. Her father yelled for her to stay with them as she bolted away, but she pretended not to hear him, too eager to discover what new toys the store acquired since the last time they had visited.

Approaching the area lined with shelves of stuffed animals and other miscellaneous toys meant for children to enjoy, Anna came across a young girl who appeared only slightly older than herself, resting on her knees and huddled close to the lower section of animals where she was absently stroking a medium sized fluffy white bear. The girl had long blonde hair tied into a french braid behind her back and she wore a blue headband that matched the color of her dress.

Drawing closer to the girl, Anna noticed she looked extremely sad.

 _Maybe she just needs a new friend,_ Anna thought, and then she grinned broadly, knowing that was something she could fix with no problem! Luckily for the girl, Anna loved making friends! She excitedly bounded over to her potential new friend and greeted cheerily, "Hi!"

The older girl's eyes widened in surprise and she stepped back as if to flee, but when it became apparent that Anna was harmless she stayed put, answering back timidly, "Hi."

"You're pretty!" Anna blurted out, leaning in closer to get a better look at the girl's amazing blue eyes.

"T-thanks," the blonde shyly stuttered out, blushing at the compliment. "So are you!"

"What's your name?" Anna asked. "I'm Anna!"

Her blush deepening, Elsa replied, "It's Elsa."

"Elsa," Anna said slowly, testing the name out. She liked the sound of it. "Wow, it's perfect and pretty just like you!" She payed attention to the bear Elsa was resting her hand on and pointed at it. "That's a cute bear!"

Nodding, Elsa explained, "He's my favorite bear. I've had him my whole life. His name is Marshmallow because he's so soft and squishy."

"Hi, Marshmallow!" Anna reached out to touch him and then hesitated just before her hand made contact with his head. "Can I pet him?" she requested politely.

"Sure." Elsa smiled warmly. "He loves being petted, and he really enjoys warm hugs! Whenever I'm sad I like to hug him tightly and any bad feelings I had would always go away." The smile slowly left her face and she dropped her gaze to her feet. "At least it used to. I can't do that anymore." She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed sorrowfully, watching Anna stroke the bear's head.

Anna's movements were significantly slower as she contemplated Elsa's words, her brow furrowing at the sudden uncomfortable chill that invaded her body. "That's terrible, Elsa. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides, I'm used to it now, so it's not that bad anymore," Elsa assured with an indifferent shrug. She nibbled on her lower lip. "Since I can't hold him anymore, would you like to share him with me?"

"Really?" Anna perked up at the suggestion. "Oh, Elsa, I'd love to! Thank you!" She scooped the bear into her arms and gave the stuffed animal a loving squeeze.

"Anna!" Anna's father spotted her down the aisle and he waved for her to come to him. "What did I tell you about running off like that, young lady?"

Grumbling, Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa and whispered, "He can be a real grumpy butt sometimes."

"Maybe he just needs a warm hug to cheer him up?" Elsa suggested.

They both covered their mouths to hide their giggles, and when the giggling subsided, Anna nuzzled her chin against the top of Marshmallow's head and asked the girl, "Elsa, can we be friends? You're really nice and I'd like to see you again."

Elsa didn't seem to know how to answer that at first. All different kinds of emotions played across her features before pure hope beat out the others. "I'd… like that very much, Anna."

"Anna!" Anna's father charged down the aisle, annoyance written all over his face. His wife quickly followed behind him. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Look, Papa! I made a new friend!" Anna exclaimed proudly, flashing a smile that rivaled the sun's brightness.

He narrowed his eyes at the bear in her arms and chuckled softly. "Sweetheart, you need to stay with me and Mommy. You can't run off like that, okay? Next time wait for us."

"Sorry, Papa," she apologized. "I won't do it again, I promise!"

Her mother knelt down to examine the bear her daughter was clinging to and she gave its nose a little tweak. "Aw. He's a cutie, isn't he?"

"Yeah! Elsa said I can share him with her! Isn't that great?"

Her parents looked at her quizzically. "Who is Elsa, sweetie?" her mother asked.

"My new friend! She's right—" Anna turned around and pointed right where Elsa was standing. "—there." She stopped and blinked when she discovered the space her friend had occupied moments ago was now empty. "Wait, what? She's gone." Her hand dropped and she moved forward, searching around for her missing friend. "Where did she go? Elsa?!"

"Oh, well. I'm sure you'll see her again, Anna. Why don't we go on the checkout line and buy your little buddy, okay?" her father said gently, taking her hand.

Saddened by Elsa's sudden disappearance, and upset that she didn't get to say goodbye, Anna allowed herself to be directed towards the checkout counter without any complaints. Some of her sadness dissipated when she held Marshmallow close to her chest, the soft plushie comfortable and calming just like Elsa had said.

She hoped she would see Elsa again soon because she couldn't wait for them to be the bestest friends ever!

 ** _Elsa died at a young age after she fell through a frozen lake and drowned. Her devastated parents cremated her body and placed her ashes in a small urn, which they put inside her favorite bear. Unfortunately they perished in a freak accident and all of their things were donated to goodwill by a relative, including the bear with their daughter's ashes. Cue Anna finding the bear and making friends with Elsa's ghost._**


	16. True Love Never Dies

The study was peaceful and relatively quiet aside from the faint scratching of the quill Elsa was using to sign a trade document. It was one of many documents stacked on her desk that needed her attention as soon as possible. Once upon a time the stack might have been daunting for the young queen, but after spending months and months signing one thing after another, she'd gotten used to it and now something that might have taken her hours to finish took a lot less time. The sooner she finished her work, the faster she'd get to spending some appreciated alone time with Anna.

She was almost halfway through the pile, pausing briefly to playfully tickle her nose with the feathery end of her writing device, when a frantic princess barged into the study without warning, flinging the door open so hard that the doorknob punctured the wall, creating a fist-sized hole.

"What—" Elsa barely had time to react as the blur that was her sister charged towards her and belly-flopped on top of the desk, disturbing the papers she was working on and grabbing the front of her dress to yank her forward. Then a pair of familiar, soft lips aggressively mauled her face.

Though the kisses were far from unpleasant— as expected from anything that involved Anna— the ferocity in which they were given was slight cause for alarm, so Elsa blocked out the enjoyable sensations her sister's sweet lips provided and placed her hands on Anna's heated cheeks to gently but insistently push her away.

"Anna!" the queen breathlessly gasped out, twisting her head to the side as the princess attempted to lunge forward again to resume her assault. "Anna, whoa! What's gotten into you?"

Anna rose to her knees, a blush coating her cheeks. "Elsa, I just heard the most terrible news!" She reached inside the bosom of her dress to remove a haphazardly folded piece of paper, and as she opened it up, Elsa recognized it was a page from Arendelle's newspaper. Anna displayed the page for Elsa to read, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

In giant, bold letters at the very top it read: **_Elsanna is dying?! Say it ain't so!_**

Confused by the headline, Elsa took it from her and read on.

" _Speculations are being made as to whether the beloved royal incestuous couple we all know and love is still a thing or not. Sightings of the princess without the queen by her side have been too common as of late. What does this mean? Is it a lovers' quarrel? Have they finally tired of building snowmen together? Is the kingdom lost now that the true love that initially saved it might have fizzled away for good?"_

Flabbergasted, Elsa set the article down and raised both eyebrows at her sister. "You have got to be kidding me. Is this for real?"

"It's all everyone is gossiping about in town!" Anna told her grimly. "And for a second I… well, I know you've been busy with work the past couple days and that's why you haven't been able to spend much time with me and that's totally okay! I understand it's because the kingdom stuff is important and all, but then I started having doubts and thought maybe you _are_ getting tired of me, so I came looking for you because I had to see you to remind myself—"

Elsa stood up to even the height difference between herself and the girl kneeling on her desk, sliding her hands behind her sister's neck and promptly silencing her with a comforting kiss. "Don't pay any attention to that nonsense," she said. "I love you and I will always love you. I will never, ever get tired of you. You are my heart, my soul, my reason for breathing."

"Oh, Elsa!"

They embraced in true love fashion and all was well in the world.


	17. Playing Pretend

**Prompt: Real talk, if any of you guys need me to be your fake gf/bf because you got some creep talking to you, l know. I got you. I'll make myself look hot and be all lovey and intimidating so they can hop off.**

Anna seductively walked towards Elsa, wagging her hips from side to side and flashing her most disarming grin at the dumbfounded blonde. Placing a hand on her hip and cocking it to the side, she flipped her loose auburn hair over her shoulder and, winking invitingly, crooned, "So, Elsa, what do you say?"

Truthfully, Elsa didn't know what to say. She didn't think Anna was _serious_ when she suggested posing as her girlfriend to help keep pesky guys off her back.

Clearly she severely underestimated the girl.

Seeing Anna clothed in her own favorite outfit, Elsa was too speechless to give an audible answer. She'd known Anna her entire life and she never once witnessed her wearing anything that capitulated on her attractiveness. The young woman dressed for her own comfort, not to impress anyone. She spent almost all of her time in jeans that allowed her to move around with ease and shirts that gave her well developed upper half the chance to breathe. Certainly a short, sinfully tight skirt and equally scandalous top that accentuated her breasts and revealed a sliver of cleavage was way beyond her comfort zone?

 _And she's doing it for me_. Elsa was touched by the too kind gesture but it made her feel guilty. Because Anna would never have put herself in such a position if Elsa wasn't having boy problems. Particularly Hans problems.

Hans was a special kind of guy. One who thought he was god's gift to women. He tried every possible tip and trick in the man book to get close to her, even when she told him time and time again, blatantly, to fuck off, and in various different languages, too. She spent a lot of time learning the new languages in hopes that at least one of them would click and he'd finally leave her be.

She'd have better luck training pigs to fly...

Apparently the boy had a thing for girls who spoke "dirty" to him and unfortunately for her, he threw himself at her harder than before, showering her more aggressively with compliments she didn't want. He loved reminding her how "drop dead gorgeous" she was and she couldn't help but laugh at that because obviously she wasn't _that_ drop dead gorgeous if he was still breathing and tirelessly pestering her daily.

It was exhausting. All Elsa wanted was to be left alone. She was perfectly content with remaining single for a very, very long time. In fact, she had little to no interest in dating. But handsome Hans, the great and mighty perfect one, just didn't know when to quit.

Fed up, Elsa vented her frustration about her predicament to Anna while they were hanging out in her room and the girl instantly suggested taking care of her problem by fixing herself up and pretending to be Elsa's girlfriend. The offer was unexpected and Elsa had to take a few seconds to process the meaning of it. Before she could formulate a response, Anna was already ransacking her closet in search of attire appropriate for her role, promising she could totally pull off the sexy look.

And when Anna emerged from her closet a few minutes later, Elsa soon realized that, yes, she most definitely could pull off being her girlfriend if she let her. The outfit she wore practically screamed "I'm Elsa's sexy girlfriend, back the fuck off! She's mine!"

There was just one glaring problem that made the plan impossible to go through with.

Unsure if she passed the audition thanks to Elsa's unresponsiveness, Anna strutted forward, making sure to keep the smooth, exaggerated swing of her hips. She was pleased to see Elsa's eyes were permanently fixed on her every movement. "Oh, Elsa," she sang out playfully, "do you see anything you like?" She caressed her sides, running her fingers up and down slowly and suggestively. "Tell me, Elsa. Do I make you all hot and both—"

"Please don't," Elsa interrupted with an embarrassed groan, quickly fiddling with her hands and dropping her eyes to her feet before flicking them briefly to Anna and then back down again.

Anna caught the once over Elsa had given her and noted the intense reddening of her cheeks. Grinning slyly, she dropped her sexy demeanor and giggled into her hand. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, then, it would seem I am now unofficially officially your super sexy girlfriend!" she exclaimed gleefully, pumping her fists in the air above her.

"No!" Elsa shouted over Anna's cheering, raising her hands to halt the celebration before it could go on further. "Anna, no! You are not roleplaying as my girlfriend. We are not doing this! Forget it."

"What? You can't be serious!" Dropping her arms and crossing them over her chest, Anna questioned, "Why not? You don't like the guy, right?" Elsa shook her head to confirm and Anna frowned. "So don't you want him to stop slobbering all over your back?"

"Of course I do!" Shaking her head more vigorously to wipe the disgust off her face at the image of Hans drooling after her, Elsa said, "But pretending to be my g… girlfriend isn't the way to do that. I do appreciate the offer, Anna. Really, I do. But we can't do it."

"Why not?" Anna repeated, and Elsa just stared at her in disbelief with a scowl. "Come on, Elsa! I'll take care of the problem just like that!" she promised, snapping her fingers. "I can be pretty mean and possessive, and I won't have to fake it! Look." Baring her teeth, she emitted a threatening snarl and crooked her fingers into claws, flexing them and swiping at the air as if she were attacking someone. "And you know I have a mean right hook!" she boasted, throwing out a few punches to demonstrate.

Elsa didn't crack a smile at the display. She figured her reason for declining the offer was plain as day, but apparently the girl needed a reminder as to why she couldn't be her girlfriend. "Anna, you're my sister," she deadpanned.

Unfazed by the obvious, Anna blew a raspberry and rolled her eyes. Not one to give in so easily, she persisted, "Yeah? So?"

"I'm not going to have you wear _that_ while hanging all over me and pretending to be my girlfriend!"

"Oh, please." Anna puffed out a heavy breath, blowing her bangs into the air. "It's just pretend, Elsa! And really, what's the big deal? Hans doesn't even know I exist! It's not like he knows we're sisters," she argued. "Besides, people can't tell the difference these days how sisters are supposed to act around each other. I mean would you believe that people think this,"—she stepped forward, invading Elsa's space so they were nose to nose, foreheads touching, her arms winding around her big sister's waist, clasping her hands together just above the elegant curve of her butt and tugging her close—"is a completely sisterly thing to do?"

Flustered, and unused to being in such close proximity to another body, Elsa gulped and stammered, "A-Anna, come on. That's ridiculous." She laughed shakily and reasoned, "Sisters aren't that close." It was far too romantic to be seen as anything else. She'd never even seen really close friends get that comfortable with each other.

"Right?" Anna chuckled humorously, scrunching her face up in an amused smile and rubbing the tip of her nose against Elsa's. She didn't relinquish her arms from their position around her sister, keeping them securely in place in their purely platonic embrace. "Tell that to the nonbelievers. They would disagree, you know. They would claim that sisters hug each other like this all the time. It's perfectly natural.

"I bet," Anna drawled, her voice dropping down a level and her eyes flicking over Elsa's face before coming to rest on her mouth, "they wouldn't bat an eyelash if they saw two sisters kissing."

Elsa's pulse strangely quickened and she gasped, flushing strongly as her eyes dipped down to the other pair of lips nearing her own, coming increasingly closer until they were barely ghosting over them. Anna's warm breath tickled Elsa's face, teasing her lips. Teetering dangerously close to touching.

If Elsa so much as pursed hers there would be contact.

Why did that thought make her knees weak and her mouth dry up like a desert? _Nerves, it's just nerves_ , Elsa tried to convince herself, tugging at the collar of her shirt and cursing the sudden heat that enveloped her. Why was it all affecting her in such a weird way? Anna was her sister. She had nothing to be nervous about around her! It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed numerous times on the lips before, in a completely platonic way, of course!

Yet there was something different about whatever was going on between them in that moment. The air was charged with something new. Something exciting. Something forbidden.

Or maybe it was just her...

Diverting her attention from her sister's lips, Elsa locked onto Anna's deep, warm, oceanic eyes and almost immediately she was forced to turn her own aside from the sheer intensity of their gaze. With her face safely pointed away from Anna and the parts of her that were currently troubling the blonde, she moistened her lips and came to a decision, crazy as it seemed.

"Okay," Elsa choked out, pushing back on Anna's shoulders with trembling force. "You can be my girlfriend," she squeaked, and when she realized how wrongly she worded it, she swiftly corrected, "I mean, you can play as my fake girlfriend!"

"Awesome!" Anna squealed, causing Elsa to yelp as she yanked her towards her and planted an appreciative kiss solidly on her lips.

Yes, having Anna masquerade as her girlfriend was nothing more than a ploy to get Hans and other asshole guys she wanted nothing to do with off her back. A case of a caring sister helping a sister in need out.

What could _possibly_ go wrong with a little pretend?

With her heart fluttering madly inside her chest and her breath fleeing her in one long gust once their lips parted from their strictly sisterly kiss, Elsa wasn't sure she was ready to find out.


	18. Fundies

"Um... Anna?"

"Yes?"

"What in the world is this?" Elsa asked skeptically, pinching a pair of white underwear between her thumb and forefinger and showing it to her companion.

In a search for her favorite pair of panties that mysteriously disappeared some time ago, Elsa discovered the questionable undergarment hidden at the far back of the drawer she was looking through. At first glance it appeared to be normal enough, but when she brought it out for a closer look since she didn't recognize them as her own, nor had she ever seen Anna in them, she noticed there were four leg holes instead of the standard two.

Immediately Elsa thought they were made for a four-legged animal, but even if that was the case, why the heck was it tucked away in their dresser drawer?

"Ooh! You found the fundies I bought!" Anna snickered behind her hands.

"Fundies...?" Elsa echoed slowly, continuing to examine the odd cloth.

"Yep!" Plucking it easily from the puzzled blonde, Anna swiftly explained, "As you can see, they are a special pair of underwear." She inserted her jean-clad legs through two of the holes and stretched the elastic out to show Elsa all the space that was left. There was more than enough space for another person to fit in. Locking eyes with Elsa, she winked mischievously and said, "One size fits two, if you know what I mean."

Not comprehending what Anna meant, Elsa snorted at the absurdness. "What exactly is the point of them? They aren't practical at all!" She wasn't sure why she was surprised that someone came up with a completely useless product. _Though maybe it's not entirely useless,_ she thought. She had to admit, at least it was good for a laugh or two.

"Hm, you're right about them not being practical. Certainly not with these on," Anna agreed, glancing briefly at her pants and then eyeing Elsa with a predatory smirk. "And certainly not with you over there all dressed up, either." Slinking over to Elsa, Anna touched noses with her and breathed against her lips, "So why don't we fix that?" Tugging on Elsa's belt loops to bring her hips closer, Anna reached down between them and popped the button on the blonde's pants, dragging the zipper all the way down.

The familiar scratching noise the zipper made was loud and highly suggestive, immediately alerting Elsa's body. "Anna, what...?" She stood in place, frozen as a statue, as Anna casually began lowering her pants past her hips.

"Let's strip down to our birthday suits and I'll demonstrate the true purpose of these fundies," Anna cooed.

Redness consumed Elsa's entire face and she gulped, silently cursing her naivety.

Apparently she was wrong and the fundies served a purpose after all.


	19. Heir and the Spare (Elsanna Week Entry)

The queen of Arendelle was incredibly beautiful, highly sophisticated, and ever so graceful. She was intelligent, patient and kind, as well as magical. People all over the world loved Elsa, respected her, worshiped her, and in some ways even feared her due to her extraordinary ability to create and control snow and ice.

The princess of Arendelle was… well, boring, to put it bluntly. Ordinary. Messy. Reckless and disastrous. Anna was inferior in every way when compared to her goddess-like sister. The young woman knew this, and with being born as the expendable spare, had grudgingly grown up accepting it.

What Anna never imagined herself doing was not only accepting it, but being _happy_ with it. Where once she would wallow in self hatred and insecurity due to what she considered major flaws in herself, now she proudly embraced them. And she had Elsa to thank for that.

All because Elsa, her wonderful sister and the most important person in her entire world, loved her, completely and unconditionally, including each and every one of her flaws. Though Elsa personally didn't see what Anna deemed flaws as flaws at all. They were, after all, what made Anna Anna.

Where some might find Anna's foolish ramblings an annoyance, Elsa delighted in listening to her sister talk endlessly about nothing at all. The queen giggled at the princess' clumsy antics (always first ensuring she's uninjured, of course) instead of getting upset or mad about a mess that had been made or an object that may have been damaged in the process.

Elsa never hesitated in letting Anna know she was beautiful, freckles and all, making sure to remind her every day, pulling it off with or without words. Anna knew Elsa wasn't doing it just to make her feel better about herself, as one might expect an older sibling to do. No, her sister meant it with all her heart and soul, and the pure affection and admiration shown blatantly in her caring, deep blue eyes, as well as the soft smile that graced her lips when her gaze landed on the princess' face, confirmed it.

Anna never had and never would compare to Elsa in just about every department, but she didn't care because she knew she didn't have to. Because Elsa loved her just as she was, and no one's opinions or thoughts concerning her mattered to Anna more than Elsa's. Not even her own.


	20. Worthy

There were many forms of love. Elsa was quite familiar with the familial and friendly love, but romance or true love was a foreign concept that she believed she'd never experience in this lifetime. Having no social life to speak of, never dating a soul or having someone express an interest in doing so, Elsa had long resigned herself to living her life single and lonely forever.

And then Anna happened.

Anna was a surprising blessing for Elsa, an angel full of love, pure sweetness and every possible good thing one could imagine. She grew to be a great friend, one Elsa never asked for, and one she most certainly didn't deserve, but one she cherished enormously. How could she not? Anna effortlessly brought a smile to Elsa's face without even trying, the mere sight of her name alone birthing a stupidly happy grin on her lips. It had always been like that, and she found it absolutely amazing how easily this woman could affect her in a way no other could replicate. Anna truly was a unique soul. The brightly shining sun beaming down on Elsa's otherwise dreary and monotonous life.

Elsa loved the friendship they shared. She adored Anna so much and often she looked upon how she came to be lucky enough to have someone so lively and fun, not to mention incredibly cute, filling her life with joy to the point of almost bursting. More than anything, Elsa wanted to do the same for Anna, so she showered her with all her love and affection, spoiling the girl immensely. She wanted her to never live a moment of sadness, to take any pain she ever experienced away and endure it for herself.

Whenever they talked, Elsa sometimes found herself thinking how one day someone would come along and capture this girl's beautiful, precious heart.

For that person to be _her_? Elsa never would have believed it. Never in a million years. Love was not meant for her, she knew that. She didn't see how anyone, especially Anna, could possibly be interested in her in such a way.

Yet everything she thought she knew changed when dear, sweet Anna, taking her hands in her own, shyly uttered six wonderful words, "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Elsa was stunned, thought for sure she was dreaming. Had to be. Because this was Anna, and she was asking Elsa that question… and it wasn't possible.

Was it?

Overwhelming elation hit Elsa, followed closely by uncertainty and fear. There was no doubt Elsa loved Anna, in every way imaginable. There was no other way to describe how she felt when she was in Anna's presence. But saying yes to such an important question… it felt wrong almost. Like she was trapping a beautiful bird meant to be living freely in a tiny, rusty cage. Because Elsa had been socially isolated from others for so long, and the thought of getting close to someone in such a way filled her with anxiety she didn't know how to escape. Didn't know if she ever could.

How could she ever be what Anna needed her to be when she was grounded by insecurities that rendered her useless? Unable to function in certain situations that required attention? Anna didn't deserve to be held down by someone so incompetent and cowardly as she. She couldn't do that to her.

But Anna poured her heart out, confessing how deeply she felt towards Elsa, her words identical to how she made Elsa feel. Anna loved her, said Elsa made her so very happy, and she wanted to call Elsa her girlfriend and vice versa. Though Elsa didn't understand how or why, Anna thought she was perfect enough to take that role.

Anna's girlfriend… Oh, how delightfully beautiful that sounded to her ears. So simple and easy.

As Anna tenderly held Elsa's hands close to her heart, gazing at her lovingly, waiting nervously for her answer, Elsa hoped someday she would be worthy enough.


	21. Trippy Proposal

Anna and Elsa are taking a lovely stroll around town together when Anna pretends to trip and convincingly falls to her knees, groaning as if in pain.

"Anna!" Elsa rushes to help her up immediately, reaching out to grab the hand Anna extends out to her. Right before their hands almost make contact, she notices a tiny circular object pinched between Anna's forefinger and thumb. Realizing what it is, she gasps in shock, covering her mouth to smother her cry of surprise as Anna lovingly grins up at her.

"Will you marry me, Elsa?"


	22. A Special Dessert

Anna was leaving work when her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Fishing it out, she unlocked it and read the message she received from Elsa, asking if she could pick up some whipped cream.

 **Elsa:** _You know what I'm in the mood for. ;)_

Blushing fiercely at her phone screen, Anna grinned stupidly. She had a pretty good suspicion of what Elsa meant.

On the way home she stopped at the closest store, giggling excitedly as she grabbed a can of whipped cream from the dairy shelf and continuing to giggle the entire time she was waiting on line to purchase it.

When she arrived home, Elsa was busy in the bathroom. Knowing it might be a while before Elsa came out, Anna decided to surprise her by making all the preparations herself. She broke the tamper seal on the whipped cream can and uncapped it before quickly shedding her clothes.

A few minutes later, naked and all whipped creamed up, Anna spread out on their bed, ready for the fun to begin. She called out to Elsa and waited for her girlfriend to show.

"Oh, you're home! I didn't hear you sneak in. Did you get the whipped cream?" Elsa asked, appearing in the doorway. Anna didn't respond to her question, but she didn't need to because the second Elsa laid eyes on the redhead she got her answer.

"Gobble me up, beautiful," Anna said with a wink, posing enticingly, showing off her delectable arrangements. "I know you've been waiting all day for this. I'm all yours."

Elsa remained standing in the doorway, looking bemused. "Uh. I actually wanted ice cream."

The smile dropped from Anna's face instantly. "Oh…" She glanced over towards the can of whipped cream, now completely empty, its contents used to cover Anna's intimates. "I'm sorry. I thought you… Wow, I messed up big time."

"I wouldn't say that." Elsa chuckled as she entered the room. She sat on the bed beside her girlfriend, appraising her body. "I _was_ in the mood for ice cream." She dipped her finger in one of the generous mounds of sweet cream covering Anna's breasts and popped it into her mouth, sucking it clean. Licking her lips in satisfaction, she purred sweetly, "But an Anna sundae will do."


	23. Guiding Parental Supervision (318cntest)

Road trips were supposed to be fun, exciting and memorable.

For Anna, the only thing memorable about them was the extreme misery she found herself in. Being confined in a car for a long period of time was bad enough, but it was much worse when her parents were the ones manning the wheel. Neither her father or her mother had any sense of direction and they almost always ended up getting lost on the way to their destination, making trips unnecessarily longer than they had to be.

The current trip would have been bearable if the use of all electronics hadn't been banned. The ban meant no listening to personal music or watching cat videos on Youtube, no staring down mindlessly at a phone screen for hours on various social media pages, or conversing with internet friends on chat groups. Adgar and Idunn made the decision in order to ensure the family bonded on what could possibly be one of their last family trips together now that Elsa and Anna were both adults, ready to leave the nest and survive in the wild on their own.

The strict ban on all electronics also meant they had no way of looking up directions when they inevitably got lost. Which was exactly what ended up happening.

Adgar had gone the old fashioned route and printed directions out on paper. Unfortunately, the map he found was severely outdated. It didn't help that the pages had gotten terribly mixed up when he tripped on the way to the car as they were about to leave, causing the papers to go flying everywhere. Idunn managed to organize them the best she could, and for a good portion of the trip they stayed on track as she verbally navigated and Adgar guided the vehicle along the roads.

And then they hit a snag.

"Where are you going, Adgar? It says here to go right," Idunn told her husband, pointing at a spot on the map insistently.

"I already went right, Idunn!" Adgar argued.

"Not that right, the other right!"

"What other right is there? Do you mean left?"

"Here we go again..." Anna muttered under her breath, thumping her forehead against the window, wishing she had a way to tune out her parents' voices. She could be doing so many things right at that moment to keep herself occupied, if only she had her phone with her.

 _Stupid ban. What's even the point?_ There wasn't much family bonding going on. Most of the trip so far involved silence or their parents singing along horribly to unpopular songs, or constant bickering about where to go next. There wasn't much scenery to look at outside the windows, just a never ending number of cars passing by, a super long highway pocketed with potholes the size of craters, and plenty of trash thrown on the side.

Anna glanced over at her sister to see what she was doing. The older girl had brought a book to keep her busy on the trip. The fact that Elsa could read and not get motion sickness in the process amazed Anna. Then again, everything Elsa did was amazing.

Anna grinned, thinking of something else amazing that they could do together. And it technically counted as family bonding, too.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she casually slid across the seat, closer to Elsa, slipping her arm around her waist and resting her head on her sister's shoulder. Elsa hummed to acknowledge her presence but she didn't take her eyes off the page she was reading. So Anna tried distracting her by caressing her side invitingly. Raising her mouth up to Elsa's ear, she gently nipped her earlobe before whispering playfully, "Do you wanna frickle-frackle?"

That worked. Elsa's eyes flew off the book and landed on Anna, searching her little sister's face to gauge whether she was teasing or being serious. While Elsa was focused on her, Anna shifted in her seat and slipped a hand under her skirt, dipping her fingers directly into her sex without worrying about underwear inhibiting her. Luckily she had conveniently forgotten to put any on that day. When she removed her hand from between her legs, her fingers glistened noticeably with her desire. She raised her deliciously glazed fingers to Elsa's lips, generously painting her flavor over them.

Elsa let Anna's juices sit there until temptation became too much and she couldn't hold back anymore. She swiped her tongue over her coated lips, licking the fluid up as if it were candy, and when it was all gone, she beggingly looked to Anna for more.

Anna swiftly cleaned the rest from her hand and smiled coyly, her expression saying, "If you want more, you have to get it yourself."

Elsa narrowed her eyes and smirked in response, accepting the challenge. Tossing her book aside, she motioned for Anna to come closer. Anna did more than that, climbing onto Elsa's lap so they were face to face and throwing her arms around her sister's neck. Elsa would have no trouble reaching her prize at this angle and their parents wouldn't think anything of the two of them sharing a prolonged, totally sisterly cuddle.

"Adgar, we've already been down this road five times!"

"You told me to go this way, Idunn!"

"I did not! I'm relaying what this blasted map is telling me! It's worthless!" Idunn tossed the papers on the floor at her feet and stomped on it for good measure. Groaning and sitting back in her seat, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Girls, do either of you know where to go from here?"

"Yes!" Anna moaned ecstatically. Elsa's fingers were meant to be buried deep inside her. They slid in smoothly and so perfectly. Anna's body clenched around her digits appreciatively, begging for more. Slowly Elsa moved her fingers, thrusting in and out, Anna gently rocking to match her rhythm.

Idunn perked up at her youngest daughter's outburst, sitting up in her seat to read the road signs ahead. "Oh, thank goodness! Where do we go from here, Anna?"

"Keep going!" Anna groaned urgently, grinding her throbbing nub hard against her sister's palm while those fingers diligently worked their glorious magic inside of her.

"Keep going straight?" Idunn questioned.

"Yes, yes! Don't stop!"

"Alright, I'm going! Calm your horses!" Adgar grumbled, foot pressing on the gas and keeping the vehicle on track.

Elsa's massaging fingers brushed against Anna's sweet spot, causing her body to jerk and her eyes to slam shut. Ooh, she needed to feel that again! "A little to the left!"

Attentive to her sister's every need, Elsa listened and rubbed the sensitive flesh vigorously, causing Anna to gasp harshly and bite down on her lower lip, tightening her hold around the older sibling's neck.

"Almost there, so close!" Anna hissed, pressing her cheek against Elsa's, wanting nothing more than to seal their lips together in a passionate kiss. That would have to wait for when they were alone together.

"Oh, good. We're almost there! What a relief. My legs are starting to cramp." Idunn smiled pleasantly, relieved to soon be free of the stuffy car. Her hand hovered over the door handle, preparing for her escape.

"A little more…" Anna was rapidly approaching her climax, the tingling pressure between her legs growing exponentially, making her movements on Elsa's lap hurried and desperate. "Go, go, yes, yes! R-right… right… THERE!" With one final thrust, Anna came hard, pulsing around her sister's hand violently.

Panting and glowing from her intense release that only Elsa could give her, Anna nuzzled her sister and hugged her with as much strength as her wonderfully drained body could muster. Elsa rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed her cheek, murmuring words of praise and love to her precious little sister.

Adgar found a place to safely park the car and turned the engine off. "Finally! We made it." He flashed a tired smile at his wife.

"Yay!" Idunn cheered unenthusiastically. "It's about damn time!" She evacuated the car right away, taking the time to stretch her body out. "Ooh, I forgot how wonderful it felt to move."

Adgar unbuckled himself and turned to his daughters in the back seat. By that point, Anna had moved off Elsa's lap and was now sitting next to her, leaning heavily against her side. Noticing their flushed faces and Anna's particularly sweaty one, he asked concerned, "Are you two okay back there? I could have turned the air conditioner on if the heat was too much for you."

Watching proudly as Elsa tenderly savored the treat coating her fingers, all Anna could do was giggle in response. "The heat was just right, Dad."


	24. I Always Knew (218 contest)

It appeared as though a tornado had passed through and wrecked the entire apartment.

Elsa certainly would have assumed that's exactly what happened if her girlfriend, Anna, hadn't already informed her the place was kinda messy.

The "kinda" was a _huge_ understatement.

The second Elsa walked into the apartment she was greeted with the sight of plates and various food containers on every and any available surface, mainly around the couch where the TV was viewable. Empty beverage bottles littered the floor, some hidden under mounds of clothes that were for some reason piled on the living room floor. Elsa wasn't certain whether the clothes were clean or not but she assumed their presence on the floor meant they were dirty. Then again, Anna might have done laundry and been too lazy to put the clothes away, choosing to dump it on the floor instead.

Touring the apartment carefully, Elsa assessed that no room was safe from disaster, with the exception of the bathroom. There were toothpaste stains on the mirror and counter, as well as errant hairs in the sink and on the floor, but it was nothing that couldn't be cleaned with a little sweeping and a nice scrub down. At least the floor had a clear path to walk through.

Elsa and Anna had been happily dating for years, but the discussion of moving in together only took place recently. Usually when they spent time together they stayed at Elsa's because she lived near all the best hangout spots, but her lease was up by the end of the month and she had to move out and find somewhere else to live.

"Why don't you move in with me?" Anna had suggested. "My apartment is a decent size for the both of us! And- ooh...uh." Hesitating, she fiddled with her bangs as her expression turned serious. Then, grinning awkwardly, she hastily murmured, "There's just one teensy problem..."

It was clear Anna was humiliated by the disgusting state of her apartment when she told her girlfriend about it. She refused to meet Elsa's eyes as angry tears formed in her own, the anger directed at herself for letting her living space reach such a dreadful stage. Elsa was nonjudgmental about it, knowing Anna was still recovering from depression. She was fully aware of the effects depression had on a person, having been there once herself.

Elsa accepted the invitation to move in readily. The two were practically married and it was about time they lived together. The condition of Anna's apartment could be fixed with a little work, and at least with Elsa around she could make sure things stayed tidy. She offered to go over to Anna's apartment and start the cleaning process while the redhead was at work, and Anna grudgingly agreed, sheepishly relinquishing her key to her.

 _It could be worse_ , Elsa reasoned, hands on her hips as she finished surveying the last room: the bedroom. Overall, the apartment had garbage everywhere, but it wasn't as daunting of a task as she originally assumed.

Elsa slipped on a pair of cleaning gloves she had stuffed in her pocket and went to work, tackling the kitchen first so she'd have some place to put the dishes she collected from the other rooms. The sink was overflowing, dirty plates, cups and silverware spilling onto the counter. Elsa focused on getting one side cleaned up before taking care of the rest. In no time the kitchen sink and the surrounding counter space was spotless and dish free.

Once she completed that, Elsa pulled out the roll of garbage bags she brought with her and made her way to the bedroom again. Out of all the rooms, it seemed to be in the worst condition and she figured starting there was the best decision. Like the living room, food containers and bottles were present, as well as lots and lots of papers. Some were old bills she hoped Anna paid off and others were school papers that should have been thrown away forever ago. More piles of clothes greeted her on the floor, these in particular consisting of underwear and socks. She stuffed handfuls of the clothes into the trash bag she had handy so she could easily haul them to the laundry room to be washed later. Other unpleasant surprises awaited her as the clothes pile dwindled to nothing, unveiling several bones she hoped belonged to an old chicken wing dinner.

On her hands and knees, Elsa spotted more trash stuffed under the bed. Sighing, she pushed everything out and began organizing and sorting it all. She developed a rhythm as she sifted through the garbage, throwing out receipts and setting aside things she thought might be important.

She came across an audio cassette and was about to put it in the "Junk for Anna to sort later" pile when she noticed her name written on one side.

"What's this?" Elsa curiously flipped the cassette around, examining it closely, hoping to find more clues on what it might be. Other than her name, there was nothing that indicated what the tape contained. Assuming the cassette had songs that reminded Anna of their relationship, Elsa located the stereo in the room and turned it on, inserting the tape and pressing play.

At first all she heard was silence. She adjusted the volume up a few notches but still there was nothing coming through the speakers except static. _Maybe it's on the wrong side or it needs to be rewinded?_ Her finger hovered over the stop button, but before she pressed it, the static broke away and Anna's voice came through.

"Hey, beautiful. Beautiful being Elsa, in case someone else somehow finds this. If you're not Elsa, this isn't for you." Anna laughed lightly and Elsa imagined her rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I'm... not good at these things, but inspiration struck and I wrote a song for the love of my life... so I figured why not sing it? Yeah, I know, I can't sing. I hope you like it anyway. The title is, _I Always Knew_." She cleared her throat and sucked in a deep breath. "Okay. Here we go.

" _I always knew I loved you,_  
 _From the moment we locked eyes_  
 _I always knew i loved you,_  
 _It came as no surprise._  
 _The joy that fills my body,_  
 _With mere words I can't describe_  
 _Your warmth and kindness lifts me up,  
_ My heart feels so alive."

As Anna recited the lyrics she created in a singsong tune, her voice shook with emotion, conveying just how true the tender words were to her.

 _"I want to always hold you close,_  
 _And kiss your lovely face._  
 _There's no other place in this world that's better than your embrace._  
 _I always knew I loved you,_  
 _This I can't deny._  
 _You are my precious one true love._  
 _I'll love you till I die."_

Touched by what she had just heard, Elsa sank onto the unmade bed, her hand resting over her heart, tears leaking from her eyes. Anna wrote this for me? When was she planning to give it to her? Was she ever going to?

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes with her forearm and rewound the tape to replay it again and again.

* * *

Anna returned home from work a few hours later and was bombarded by the distinct smell of cleaning products. Her living room appeared significantly roomier now that most of the trash and dirty dishes were gone. "Wow, Elsa. You work fast," she marveled, impressed by her girlfriend's hard work.

Elsa was nowhere to be seen, but her lovely singing voice filled the apartment, caressing Anna's ears. Anna listened carefully, trying to identify what it was Elsa was singing. She gasped, her heart rate spiking at the familiar tune, one she had almost forgotten about.

It was her song. The song she originally wrote for Elsa with the intention of giving it to her as a surprise for their last anniversary. She changed her mind because she thought it was too cheesy and ended up throwing it away, thinking it would never be seen again. Somehow it was unearthed and Elsa must have listened to it.

Judging by how enthusiastically Elsa sang out the words, Anna guessed she'd been listening to it for a while.

With an embarrassed blush coating her cheeks, Anna stepped inside her room, knocking on the door to let Elsa know she was there. Without missing a beat, still singing along to Anna's song, Elsa grasped Anna's hands and danced with her around the spacious room, causing the redhead to giggle happily.

" _I'll love you till I die,"_ Elsa finished, wrapping Anna in her arms and kissing her deeply. When the kiss ended, she nuzzled her affectionately and said softly, "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to find that."

"I thought it wasn't any good, honestly," Anna admitted quietly.

"Oh, Anna, my sweet. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life. I love it." Elsa held Anna closer and pressed kisses against her warm cheeks. "God, I love you so much, Anna."

Resting her forehead against Elsa's, Anna closed her eyes contently, basking in her girlfriend's comforting arms. Indeed it was the best place in the whole world.


	25. Making the Year a Perfect Year (118ctst)

It was New Years Eve. Only minutes away from 2018. Elsa and Anna decided to throw their own party to celebrate, mostly at Anna's insistence. She loved parties and she was eager to make their first one, "The best damn party EVER!"

An extreme exaggeration, as many would argue it was far from the best, especially when the party consisted of a whopping grand total of five people— Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and themselves included. For the small group of close friends, that was all the people they needed to have a good time.

Anna still considered it the best damn party EVER! They had plenty of snacks and drinks and enjoyable company. For the most part. Kristoff actually showered to kick off the new year fresh and clean, thankfully.

The boys were playing a competitive game of beer pong and watching the celebration taking place in Times Square on the TV, with the sound muted, while Elsa and Anna enjoyed a lovely dance together, cheek to cheek, following nonexistent music in their heads instead of whatever the stereo was spewing out.

"What's my love have planned for her New Year's Resolution?" Elsa whisper shouted, lips brushing close to her girlfriend's ear so her words would be heard over the thumping music shrouding the entire room.

"Hm." Anna contemplated the question seriously. She retracted an arm she had draped around Elsa's neck and snatched up an open wine cooler on a table as they danced past it. She drank a hefty amount of the fluid in the bottle before offering the rest to her partner, who declined with a small shake of her head. Shrugging, Anna downed the rest and returned the bottle where she found it, immediately slipping her arm comfortably around Elsa once more. "I don't know if I should bother with a resolution thing this year, honestly," she finally answered. "I don't think I've ever accomplished any of my New Year's resolutions for previous years. Though now that I think about it, does anyone ever succeed with theirs? It's almost like they are meant to fail, or is that just me?" A soft kiss and a gentle chuckle against her cheek made her blush, and then she laughed, realizing she was rambling. "Sorry..."

Luckily for her, Elsa never tired of listening to Anna's mouth run away on her. She found it endearing. "Don't be," Elsa said, her nose nuzzling the freckled cheek. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too." Returning an affectionate kiss of her own to the tip of Elsa's nose, Anna continued, "Anyway, I decided to keep mine simple this year. Something that's actually attainable, you know? Let's be real, getting a sloth is so unlikely to happen... What I'd like to do is be cleaner and more organized because I'm such a disaster! But you already know that first hand, living with me and all. I don't know how you deal with it… Heh. Less of a mess is my motto for 2018! What about you?"

Before Elsa could respond, the music's volume lowered and Kristoff yelled, "Guys, the ball's about to drop!"

"You mean _your_ balls? It's about time!" Anna cracked, and then was swiftly pelted in the head by a beer-drenched ping pong ball. She would have retaliated, but the countdown rang out from the TV.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at once and gathered together, watching excitedly as the enormous glowing ball descended, counting down along with the crowd on screen.

Elsa's eyes were the only ones not focused on the screen. They were fixated on someone much more captivating. The ball on screen was just a shiny ball. It meant nothing to Elsa and was not worth sparing any of her precious time when that time could be used to gaze upon the glorious smile of the woman she was head over heels in love with.

 _My New Year's Resolution_ _is to make you my wife_ , Elsa thought, as the countdown struck zero.

The freezing crowd in Times Square went wild,cheering and littering the streets with confetti. Olaf, Kristoff and Sven whooped and screamed, flailing their arms and spilling beer everywhere.

Anna swung around with the intention to tackle Elsa and give her their first hug and kiss of the New Year, only to find Elsa on one knee below her, a velvety box sitting on the palm of her hand, a beautiful ring tucked inside. Waiting for her.


	26. Suck On You (2016 Secret Santa)

An impatient foot tapped incessantly against the metal leg of a stool as Elsa, perched on said stool, hurriedly thumbed through a wad of dollar bills. The large sum of money in her hands was evidence of yet another successful night that _Fangalicious_ , the restaurant owned by herself and her good friend Meg, had brought them since their grand opening two weeks ago.

Open solely on the weekends, the restaurant was small enough for the two of them to run the business all by themselves without needing to hire extra help. All the work left to them might have been overwhelming for anyone else, but Elsa and Meg were more than capable of handling the job quickly and efficiently. Since Elsa was more people friendly than Meg, she ran all the front end duties, which consisted of greeting and seating customers, taking their orders, and making sure anyone who set foot inside the building was overall satisfied with the service. Meg kept herself contained to the back, whipping up the orders like a boss and only venturing out to serve the meals to their proper tables.

Neither of them expected their tiny restaurant to get noticed or become as popular as it did in such a short time! That Saturday night in particular they were so packed they ended up extending their open hours to 3AM instead of the original 1AM to accommodate the large volume of people they were receiving.

While the minor two hour adjustment was a positive change for their business and pockets, the same could not be said for their personal life. For Elsa, it interfered with her usual nighttime activities. Activities that were highly important to her, and in most cases completely necessary for her to function properly in her everyday life. Right at that moment she should have been at a club or a bar surrounded by bodies in various states of drunkenness, dancing blissfully to heart pounding music, and filling her belly with that sweet, intoxicating liquid that warmed her veins and gave her life…

Instead she was stuck counting the earnings they made for the night and cleaning up the place.

Distracted by the prospect of having the refreshing, mouth watering fluid she was badly craving running down her parched throat, Elsa sought the digital clock hanging above the kitchen doorway to check the time, which currently read: _3:28._

Groaning, she glowered unhappily at the money she was supposed to be counting, and with a heavy sigh she resumed doing so. Frankly, she had no one to blame but herself for the late shift. It was her idea to stay open those few extra hours, the excitement from their incredible success making her forget about her night's plans.

"Damn me and my brilliant ideas," Elsa grumbled under her breath, silently vowing never to make the same mistake again in the future. Her tummy rumbled noisily as if in agreement, and also to remind her that she needed to acquire sustenance. The sooner the better.

Unable to concentrate on numbers, the blonde lost track of where she was and groaned again, this time much louder than before, conveying her sincere frustration at her inability to do a simple task. Dropping the money on the counter, she shuffled the bills back into one neat pile and started to recount it. Again.

Only to be interrupted by a bewildered Meg, who poked her head out of the kitchen to question, "You're not _seriously_ still counting the register, are you?"

"Um." Cash splayed out in her hands, Elsa fanned her face with them and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe..."

"Oh for… Elsa! Really?" Meg huffed and ventured out of the kitchen, shaking her head as she dried her dripping hands with a towel. Her dark brown hair, bound into a thick ponytail with the help of a scrunchy, bobbed back and forth behind her. "It's been at least a half an hour since we closed! During that time I wiped all the tables down, stacked the chairs, swept the floors!" She gesticulated with one hand at all she accomplished and added, "I even hand washed the dishes! _Hand washed!_ Utensils and all! All by myself! What's the hold up? I know we made a lot of money tonight, but it's not a never ending fortune like you're making it out to be. Sheesh, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to stall from helping with the cleaning!" she sneered accusingly, tossing the dampened towel at Elsa.

Snatching it from the air before it could disturb the cash she had spread out on the counter and send it all flying everywhere, Elsa hurled it right back at the woman. "Technically _you_ were the one who made the mess in the first place," she pointed out, and when Meg scowled at her with her hands planted on her hips, Elsa snickered. "I'm kidding, Meg! I'm really sorry, though. I've been a little… distracted," she admitted guiltily.

"A little?" Meg snorted and untied her apron, removing it from around her waist and hanging it up on the wall hook by the kitchen entrance. "Please. I know exactly what's on your mind." Joining Elsa behind the counter, she nudged her off the seat with a firm bump of her hip. "You must be _famished_ ," she said, seating herself on the stool and proceeding to do the job Elsa was supposed to have done a long time ago.

"Not quite famished, but hungry, yes," Elsa conceded.

"Ironic when we have all this food at our disposal," Meg noted, arching one eyebrow and side-eying Elsa knowingly.

Elsa quipped, "I prefer leaving the leftovers to the dog."

Meg retaliated with a low, rumbling growl and stuck her tongue out at Elsa, jabbing a finger playfully into her stomach. "Listen, why don't you get out of here?" she suggested. "I'll take care of whatever else needs to be done and close up."

"You're sure?" Elsa asked uncertainly. "I mean you've already done everything as it is. I don't think it's fair to you…" Even as she said it, her eyes anxiously drifted back to the clock, her feet shuffling restlessly in place, craving to escape outside.

Taking in the antsy state her friend was in, Meg rolled her eyes and answered, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. There's not much left to do, and you're kind of useless to me when you're like this, anyway. So go on. Shoo!" she barked, slapping Elsa on the head with a handful of cash to hurry her along.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" Elsa rubbed her head and deftly dodged another whack, scooping her purse up from underneath the counter. She grabbed her jacket and slipped into it, quickly shouldering her bag and heading towards the exit. "Thanks, Meg. I'll make it up to you, I promise!" she called.

"Have a good night, Elsa!" Meg shouted at her retreating back.

Elsa returned the good night and closed the door quietly behind her, stepping into the crisp, wintry atmosphere, her feet disturbing the freshly fallen white powder that dusted the ground. Her breath fogged in front of her, and though she was wearing nothing more than a thin jacket, Elsa barely shivered. The cold didn't affect her, which was good because that meant she could walk around naked without worrying about freezing to death if she wanted to. Not that she'd actually ever want to do that… Well, maybe a little bit.

Remembering she had less than thirty minutes to get to the nearest club before it closed, Elsa started to power walk down the sidewalk. Normally she'd drive to wherever she needed to go, but her car was stuck in the shop getting some maintenance work done and she wouldn't get it back until Monday. Elsa personally didn't mind walking because it was a great time to relax and think clearly while soaking in the fresh air. If she had to choose between walking or being enclosed in a small space for several miles, the former would win every time. It was a real shame driving was more convenient.

After strolling past a few blocks, all quiet and dark, Elsa wondered if there was a point in showing up at the club at this hour. Sure, she could get there before four, but the bouncers would probably turn her away. Even if they allowed her access inside, the club would probably be close to empty, and that meant her selection would be limited.

"Damn," she swore, jamming her hands into the pockets of her jacket, chewing on her lower lip. Would it even be worth checking out?

While she was considering her next step—should she head home and wait till tomorrow night or find some other source for her needs?— Elsa's ears picked up the distinct sound of crunching snow and shoes scuffing on pavement. It was so faint that she wouldn't have noticed it if her hearing wasn't so sharp.

Apparently the street wasn't as deserted as she thought. Mildly surprised that someone else was out and about this late, Elsa slowed down to a crawl and pressed close to the side of the building she was walking next to, giving room to allow the person behind her to pass by.

Except when she decreased her speed, the stranger copied her, their pace matching Elsa's exactly. Not thrilled with having someone at her back, Elsa stopped moving and leaned against the brick siding of the building, turning her attention to her purse and pretending to root around in its depths for something. Nose deep in her bag, she waited for the person to carry on.

They didn't. Once her feet stilled the ones trailing in her footsteps came to a halt as well.

 _Interesting_. Her eyebrows furrowed curiously _._ Was she being followed? And if so, by who and, most importantly, why? Keeping up her oblivious act, Elsa freed her braid from its tightly wrapped bun and straightened it along her front, surreptitiously turning her head to sneak a peek at her apparent stalker.

Standing near the street pole at the corner was a small figure, and though their face was obscured by the thickness of the sturdy pole, Elsa was able to make out a distinctly feminine form that possessed reddish hair, styled in two braids. The woman was practically hugging the pole, positioned near it in a way that made it seem as if she was attempting to hide from Elsa, and she was doing a horrible job of it, which naturally piqued the blonde's interest more.

Deeming her stalker nonthreatening since she wouldn't be able to sneak up on Elsa and attack her without her knowing and being prepared for it, Elsa decided to play dumb a bit longer to see exactly how long she would follow her and whether she'd make her intentions known. She pushed away from the building and casually continued walking, humming as she went. She no longer had a destination set in mind, the club long forgotten.

The new friend she attracted quickly scampered after her, tripping over a crack in her haste judging from the soft "Oof" that escaped from between her lips.

Listening to the clumsiness of her follower was excruciatingly painful for Elsa. _She really needs to work on her stealth if she's trying to be sneaky,_ she silently remarked, her ears perfectly attuned to every crunch of snow and every heavy puff of breath that the woman made. Her stamina was incredibly poor, too. That, or the cold was getting to her. Not everyone was as immune to the cold as Elsa was.

Elsa feigned ignorance for a few more blocks until she grew bored of the yawn inducing game. Or whatever it was they were doing. The woman hadn't gained any ground on her and didn't seem to be in a rush to do so any time soon. So as they neared the next block, Elsa took matters into her own hands and swerved around the corner, spinning on her heel to finally confront the girl and find out what she was up to.

She heard whispered swearing, followed rapidly by pounding footsteps as the woman rushed to catch up with her, skidding on a patch of ice as she rounded the corner at speed. The redhead clearly wasn't expecting Elsa to be waiting for her on the other side, so when she came into view she let out a high pitched, strangled gasp, heels digging into concrete and snow. She barely prevented herself from plowing face first into the blonde's chest. Wide, teal eyes flicked from the exquisite shape of her breasts, to Elsa's face, back to her chest, then, tanned cheeks heating up significantly, they returned once more to her face and remained glued there, gazing into Elsa's inquisitive, captivating blue eyes.

Face to face, the two stared at each other in silence.

It gave Elsa the chance to study her more closely. Elsa recalled seeing her face before, though she didn't know her name. The young woman, with sprinkles of freckles decorating the bridge of her nose and cheeks, had been one of _Fangalicious'_ customers. The girl had visited the restaurant twice that night, and both times she ordered nothing but a cup of hot chocolate saturated with mini marshmallows. She barely sipped the drink, opting to poke and prod and stir it with a spoon instead, all the while watching Elsa as she worked.

She tried not to be obvious about it, too, forcing her eyes elsewhere whenever Elsa nonchalantly glanced her way, but Elsa was very much aware of those blue-green eyes following her around the restaurant. Elsa didn't mind it one bit. The girl was admittedly cute, especially when she wrinkled her nose adorably and blushed brightly whenever Elsa acknowledged her.

Every time Elsa asked her if she needed anything, she received a squeakily stammered out "I'm good!" in response. Elsa wondered if the results would be similar in a different setting.

Taking it upon herself to be the first to break the intense stare-off taking place between them, the blonde greeted simply, "Hi."

Blinking, the girl's mouth flopped open and closed as if attempting to say something. Eventually she managed to stutter, "H-hi, me? Wait, of course you mean me. Who else would you be talking to?" She giggled nervously, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, shifting her gaze away. "Um… hi?"

 _Cute._ "Hi, again. Now that that's out of the way, would you care to explain to me why you've been stalking me?" Elsa asked bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wha… wait. Hold on! I wasn't stalking you!" the girl gasped out, horrified to be accused of such a thing.

Elsa frowned, tilting her head to one side. "Were you not following me in a stealthy manner?"

"I… suppose I was." The girl blushed, ducking her head. "B-but it wasn't intentional! I mean, I wasn't planning anything malicious, I swear!" she promised hurriedly. "Unless you consider sucking your blood malicious—"

"What?" Elsa's eyebrows flew upwards, hiding underneath her bangs.

"—which I suppose in some cases it could be, but I was going to ask first!" the redhead finished defensively. She buried her face in her hands and sighed. "That was not supposed to come out like that. I was supposed to wean you into it gently." Scrubbing her hands over her face, she blew out a huge breath. "Okay, let me start over! Pretend you didn't hear anything, okay?

"My name is Anna, first of all," Anna introduced herself. She thrust her hand out and Elsa shook it. "And I know yours already, obviously. You told me when you served me… but you already know that because you served me. Yeah… um, sorry about my awkwardness. By the way, I love your name! I've never met an Elsa before and it's so lovely!"

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome! So anyway, yes, I was following you, but only because I was actually trying to gather the courage to speak to you! Easier said than done. Are you aware of how beautiful you are? Like intimidatingly so, I'm not kidding. When I saw you at the restaurant I…" Anna trailed off when she found herself heading into rambling territory. "Um, never mind. Look. I'm in desperate need of blood and you seem nice, so I thought I'd ask if you could maybe perhaps quite possibly if at all donate some of your blood to me for a good cause?" she asked hopefully, bouncing on the tips of her toes.

"Oh?" One corner of Elsa's lips curved upward and she caressed her chin thoughtfully. "So let me get this straight. You are a vampire, I presume?"

Relief flooded the young girl's face and she nodded emphatically. "Crazy, right? But yep!" She proudly displayed her fangs with an enormous grin.

Elsa leaned in for a closer look, her eyes examining the enamel Anna flashed at her. "Hm. I'm not buying it," she stated, unimpressed by what she was shown.

"What? Are you kidding me? This isn't proof enough for you?" Anna questioned, surprised, tapping a finger at one of the protruding canines.

"Nope." Elsa shook her head. "For one thing, I'd think a vampire would be more stealthy than you. You couldn't sneak up on a rock if you tried."

"Hey!" Anna growled in protest, stomping her foot indignantly. "I told you I wasn't trying to sneak up on you!" A needy whine exploded out of her throat and she collapsed to her knees, clasping her hands together and pleading, "Elsa, please, I really need your help! I'm desperate! You're completely right about me sneaking up on rocks. Maybe not rocks in particular but I tried hunting animals and that didn't work out well… I don't know what else to do!"

Motioning for her to stand up, Elsa asked, "Why have you come to me for help?"

"I... don't know, exactly." Anna shrugged. "You smelled good?" She winced at her words. "Wow… okay, that sounds kind of creepy. But it's the truth. I'm attracted to your unique smell and I can almost taste it… It's that powerful."

"Well, when you say it like that." Elsa laughed as Anna flushed with embarrassment. "I'll tell you what, Anna. You seem really sweet,"— _and so innocent—_ "so I'll help you out."

Anna's face lit up. "Ooh, you are a lifesaver! Literally! Thank you so much!"

"But," Elsa said, raising a finger to address one point, "you'll have to work for it."

"Wait, what? Seriously?" Anna's shoulders sagged and she pouted.

"Yes." Elsa calmly set her purse on the ground and shrugged out of her jacket, folding it neatly and placing it next to her bag. "Seriously. We're going to play a game of cat and mouse. You are the cat, and I'm the mouse."

"But… well, okay. What do I do though? I don't want to hurt you," Anna said worriedly.

"You won't," Elsa purred smoothly. "I can take care of myself. Trust me. Besides, all you have to do is catch me. I run and you chase. There's no harm in that."

"That's pretty simple." Anna smiled confidently. A vampire chasing after a human was hardly a contest. "A piece of cake!"

 _Don't be so sure,_ Elsa thought deviously. "I'm going to count to three. Are you ready?"

Anna nodded and readied herself for the chase, flexing her leg muscles and cracking her knuckles.

Elsa counted down. "One. Two. Three."

Anna blinked on three and bolted forward to begin her pursuit— and immediately stumbled to a dead stop. "What the…?" She stared ahead in disbelief.

Elsa was gone.

The blonde had disappeared seemingly without a trace. Anna didn't even see her run away! One second she was standing in front of her, and then _poof!_ She vanished into thin air. The shoe prints left in the snow and her personal items on the ground where she left them were the only signs that she had been there at all.

Stumped, Anna scratched her head and muttered, "Where the heck did she go?"

"Turn around," a voice whispered behind her, causing the hairs on the back of Anna's neck to stand at attention as warm breath breezed over it. Instinctively she obeyed and turned, or tried to. The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall by a pair of strong hands.

"How...?" Anna struggled, testing the grip her captor had on her. The hold was impenetrable, keeping her solidly in place. "Elsa?"

Elsa chuckled in her ear, her body pressed firmly into Anna's back. "Your first mistake was thinking I was easy, dear Anna."

Anna's eyes widened and she glanced over her shoulder, meeting blue eyes that had darkened quite considerably with hunger. "Oh," she uttered faintly.

"Your second?" Elsa continued, her lips parting into a wicked smile, unveiling a set of fangs that slid free. "Mistaking me for a human."

" _Oh_." Gasping sharply, Anna rested her forehead against the rough surface of the building and squirmed as Elsa's fangs caressed the pulsing vein in the side of her neck. Shuddering from a mixture of fear, respect and awe, she submitted herself to Elsa, offering her neck completely for easier access.

Elsa accepted her offer, though she nicked her just enough to sample a small taste of the young girl's blood. Enough to determine she was pretty much a baby, at least in vampire terms. Vampire blood was a lot like wine. The older they were, the better their blood tasted, which explained why Anna had been attracted to Elsa's scent. "You've not been turned for long," she observed, laving her tongue over the minuscule wound to heal it quickly before pulling away and releasing her.

"Um… yeah. A few weeks," Anna answered shakily, rubbing her throat. She turned around and leaned against the wall, letting out a small laugh as she kicked specks of snow into the air. "Damn. That was a shocker. I'm so sorry for not realizing you were like me… I'm an idiot."

"Not an idiot," Elsa disagreed, touching her shoulder reassuringly. "Whoever turned you didn't teach you well." _Or at all_. And she had a pretty good idea who was responsible. "Care to share who your maker was?"

"His name is Hans."

Disgust consumed Elsa's face at the mention of that familiar name she detested with a passion. Of course she was right. Hans, or Sideburns, as she liked to call him, had a certain charm about him that women for some reason fell in love with. Elsa couldn't see it, but she had unfortunately witnessed the aftermath of many who somehow had fallen victim to him. "Let me guess, he promised you the world?"

Instant tears sprang to Anna's eyes, confirming her suspicions. "I thought he loved me…" she said sadly.

Elsa tsked sympathetically and enveloped her into a hug to comfort her. "He doesn't deserve a heart as pure as yours," she insisted. She knew her words to be true, even if she hardly knew Anna, having just met the girl. During the short time she'd been in her presence, she could already tell she was kind, considerate and pleasant to be around.

"Thanks," Anna sniffled, squeezing her back. "I really appreciate how understanding and patient you've been with me. I'm so sorry for disturbing you. You probably had somewhere important to be… I'll go now and leave you alone." Wiping her eyes, she extracted herself from the hug and turned away to scurry off.

"Wait!" Elsa loosely grabbed her wrist, keeping her there. "I can't let you out of my sight in your condition. You asked for my help. Let me help you, please." For as long as she'd been a vampire, Elsa never allowed another to drink from her. For the first time in forever, she would make an exception. For Anna. She wouldn't bare her throat to her, not yet, anyway. Though she secretly found the idea of this particular vampling sucking and nipping at her throat to drink her nectar extremely enticing. Perhaps once they got to know each other better. In the future…

 _The future_. Unsure where her mind was going with that, Elsa offered her wrist to Anna and marveled at how the girl's face glowed as she had her fill of her essence, murmuring thanks and appreciation as she sucked away. A serene sensation of fondness blanketed the older vampire, warming her heart, and she vowed to take Anna under her wing. She would erase all traces of Hans from her system and make her hers, teach her all that she needed to know to survive and thrive.

 _I hope she likes dogs,_ Elsa thought as a sated and happy Anna finished up _._ Adjusting her sleeve, Elsa gathered her belongings and clasped the younger girl's hand in her own. "Come back to the restaurant with me, Anna. I want you to meet my friend, Meg."


	27. Seeing Love (Elsanna Week Entry)

Those who went through life without needing to wear corrective lenses didn't know how great they had it. Elsa envied them. For as long as she could remember, she had always been forced to wear the bothersome things. It was that, or stumble around practically blind.

Whenever Elsa went to sleep she would place her glasses on the nightstand by her bed, right on top of the book she was reading. Usually it would always be right where she put it when she woke up. But the next morning, when she reached for it, her hand found the area devoid of her glasses. She had felt around the surface of the table, thinking her cat might have knocked it off the book, and she even searched the floor as best she could.

Coming up unsuccessful in her search, Elsa threw off her covers to properly look around for her missing glasses. When her feet touched the ground she heard a sickening _CRUNCH_.

"Fuck!"

And that was how her morning went.

The worst part? Elsa only owned one pair of glasses. She didn't have any old ones to use temporarily because she'd donated them a long time ago. It hadn't occurred to her to save at least one of them in case of an emergency. And so she blurrily fumed, cursing herself for not putting her glasses somewhere safer, cursing her cat for probably swatting it to the floor. Cursing the glasses industry or whatever evil being was responsible for making the damn things so freaking expensive that buying a few extra pairs wasn't an option.

Without her glasses, Elsa couldn't do very much. She couldn't drive, and even if she called a taxi or asked a coworker to come pick her up and take her to work, she couldn't exactly communicate with customers when their features were massive blurs.

Elsa grabbed her phone, bringing it close to her face and squinting at the screen, doing the best she could to find the correct contact for her job so she could call out. She claimed she was sick because saying she broke her glasses and couldn't see very well just sounded stupid. Last thing she wanted was to be the butt of some joke. Some of her coworkers were, to put it simply, assholes. Hans in particular. Her glasses gave her what some might consider a sexy look, so the few times she had taken her glasses off to clean them while in front of him, he had gasped dramatically and asked who the ugly chick was.

God, did she hate Hans. A typical fuckboy who tried to get into every girls' pants. Shame on any who refused his manly charm! Sadly, Elsa was the only female at the job he hadn't gotten his grubby hands on yet, and he never would. Though he believed otherwise and was ever persistent.

 _Why am I plaguing my already bad day with such a horrid person?_ she thought, groaning with disgust and cleansing her mind of the sickening boy (she refused to call him a man because he was far from one). Elsa strained her eyes on her phone again, locating the number for the nearest eye doctor and made an emergency appointment.

In a way she supposed her glasses breaking was a blessing. She was way overdue for a checkup anyway.

"Elsa Frisko?"

Elsa put down the magazine she was pretending to look at and stood up, heading in the direction she assumed her name was being called.

"Over here! No, this way! Just follow my voice! There ya go!"

Head hanging low and cheeks flaming brightly with embarrassment, the blonde mumbled an apology and was startled to be met with a delightful laugh.

"It's perfectly alright, Elsa! Oh, sorry, is it alright if I call you Elsa? Beautiful name, I must say! You can call me Anna, if you want. I'm your eye doctor, by the way, and I'll be giving you the magic of sight today!"

Elsa forced a smile, or at least tried to force it. Anna's chipper voice made it come out more naturally than she anticipated. "Yes, it's fine. And thank you, Anna."

"Wonderful! Now, I saw you had some difficulties getting to me, so I'm just going to take your hand and lead you to the exam room, okay?" Anna's warm hand slid into Elsa's, and the sensation of having someone touching her was unfamiliar and joltingly thrilling. She almost pulled her hand away because of how overwhelming and strange it was. The only times she'd ever had physical contact with other people were in cases where it was required, like shaking hands or providing hugs to family members. This was different, in a welcoming way. She tightened her grasp around Anna's hand and allowed herself to be led down a hall to the exam room.

 _How extremely pathetic,_ Elsa thought grumpily. Getting excited over the touch of another. It showed how starved for physical contact she was. Maybe she should take Hans' offer… surely it was better than nothing...?

If she had been alone at that moment she would have smacked herself solidly across the face for entertaining such a disgusting idea. Or maybe she could ask Anna to do it for her.

"Okie dokie. Here we are." Making it safely into an unoccupied room, Anna closed the door behind them. "I'll need you to stand here." The doctor released Elsa's hand and switched hers to Elsa's shoulder, gently directing her into position. "There! Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes," Elsa answered stiffly, standing ramrod straight.

"Relax a little," Anna urged comfortingly. "You're safe with me. I won't hurt you."

Elsa knew she wasn't in any danger. She couldn't help how her body reacted when it came to certain things. An eye examine wasn't too frightening but there was one aspect she disliked greatly. "I'm not looking forward to that eye puff thing," she admitted timidly.

Anna hummed sympathetically. "I understand. That can be annoying, huh? It'll go by really quick though!" She blurred away, and Elsa heard rapid tapping on a computer keyboard. Then Anna's shape materialized again, standing beside her. "Let's begin! Look straight ahead at the monitor on the wall and read off what you can see to me."

Throughout the testing Elsa's ears were attuned to her eye doctor's voice, which she was growing very fond of as the exam process went on. It was sweet and friendly, and something she wouldn't have minded listening to more often if she had the chance. A few times she tried looking at Anna, but all she saw was a blurry blob. There was some redness to the blob on the top, and she thought she identified Anna's shining smile but she wasn't certain.

And then before she knew it, it was all over. Anna returned her to the main room so Elsa could pick out a new pair of frames, and lucky for her there was a buy one get one free sale going on!

"We aren't too busy today so sit tight and we'll have your new glasses out to you in no time!" Anna told her.

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa said gratefully.

"I'm glad I could help you out, Elsa." Once again Elsa found her hand enveloped in Anna's, though this time it was both of the doctor's hands holding hers instead of the one. There was a long pause, as if Anna maybe wanted to say something, but she just squeezed Elsa's hands once and then carefully let her go. "I'll see you in a bit!" Waving goodbye, Anna left to do her doctor duties, leaving Elsa sitting in the waiting room, wondering what to do with herself.

Since she couldn't see yet, Elsa rested her eyes for the rest of her waiting time. She dozed off briefly, and had a minor dream featuring Anna. In her dream, Elsa kept breaking her glasses and having to get new ones, but instead of going through a long, expensive process to get another pair, Anna came to the rescue each and every time, magically dispensing them like candy. With no image of the doctor available to her, her brain only provided the familiar, oh so soothing voice, leaving the rest of her a mysterious, smoky shadow with a reddish hue to it.

"Elsa?"

Shaken awake, the blonde snorted in surprise and blinked sleepily, grunting in response, "What's happening?"

"Hey, there, sleepy head!" She recognized Anna's voice and all the tension melted away. "Your glasses are done!"

An object was held up to Elsa's face and she blindly reached for it but ended up smacking the doctor instead. "I'm so sorry!"

Amused, Anna chuckled. "Here, let me help you with this. Make sure you don't poke your beautiful eyes out."

Suddenly Elsa's vision burst back to life as her new glasses were carefully slipped onto her face. And what Elsa saw before her made her jaw fall as she whispered in breathless wonder, "Oh, wow."

If Elsa thought the sound of Anna's voice alone was amazing, the rest of Anna was even more so. Blueish-green eyes held firm control over her own, making it hard to break away from them to take in the rest of the impressively adorable beauty before her. Auburn hair piled on top of her head, with loose strands poking free here and there that Elsa itched to smooth back in place. Light brown freckles smattered her cheeks, and a lopsided grin graced her lovely lips. Lips that Elsa wouldn't have minded crossing paths with her own.

And _that_ was a thought that never occurred to her before with anyone else. Not in a serious way.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Anna gushed, seeing the absolute amazement Elsa had found herself in and believing it was the result of the new glasses that caused it.

"Yeah," Elsa agreed dazedly. "Beautiful."

Breaking her glasses had not been a curse, but a blessing in disguise.

* * *

Elsa found herself standing in front of the eye care building with no idea on what she was doing.

A few days had passed since her appointment and everything was going great for Elsa. Her new glasses fit her face perfectly and the lenses made everything so amazingly clear that she felt like a newborn seeing the world for the first time! She could see faces and read signs from what seemed like miles away. Overall, she had no complaints and was pleased with her experience and impressed by the service provided.

Admittedly, she was a bit too pleased by it all. Particularly by _her_. After she returned home from her appointment, she couldn't stop thinking about the woman who assisted her.

Anna. The name sent an eager shudder through Elsa's body. In the short time she was able to get a good look at the doctor with her new sight, Elsa's mind had captured every little detail of her face to memory.

The memory of Anna wasn't enough for Elsa. More than anything she wanted to see the redhead again. The problem was she didn't know how to make that happen, being that she was a socially awkward loser. It wasn't like she could just go to Anna's job without any reason and ask her out, right?

... or could she?

Eventually she convinced herself that she didn't need any specific reason to see Anna. But... the important question was whether Anna wanted to see her again or not. She didn't want to disturb her and make things awkward between them. Elsa knew from experience she was good at making things awkward... She wasn't very good at peopling.

Her brain and body argued about what step to take next while the blonde gnawed nervously on her lower lip, pacing back and forth in front of the store window. Every now and then she'd stop and peer inside, and sometimes she'd catch a rare glimpse of the redhead hard at work. Watching her would give Elsa a little bit of confidence and she'd start to go inside the building, but the confidence she gained would quickly wither pitifully away before she could fully commit and she'd chicken out, retreating back to the safety of the sidewalk outside. Then it was back to incessantly pacing, wondering and worrying.

"Come on, Elsa," she muttered to herself, slapping a fist to an open palm. "You can do it. Just go in there. Talk to her. Ask her out. She seemed interested, right? You weren't imagining it. It shouldn't be hard..." She perked up at her pep talk, hope shimmering in her eyes.

The hope lasted a full few seconds before self doubt wrapped its hands around its throat and squeezed mercilessly. "What if I'm wrong? What if I was imagining it all along? Maybe she's just naturally friendly with everyone. She seems the type. And of all people, why would she be interested in me?" she said bitterly.

 _Give it a try. It's not like you have anything to lose!_ She'd get an upgrade on her pathetic status if it didn't work out, and at least she could say she tried asking someone out once in her life. It was a minor accomplishment regardless of whether she was rejected or not.

Thinking positive. Good.

Elsa clenched her fists, sucking in a lungful of air, and pushed through the door... except the door was one that had to be pulled so it didn't budge an inch when her forehead smacked against it. She promptly turned her back on the door, rubbing her forehead and whipping out her phone, pretending she didn't make a fool of herself, sweat beading on her reddening face.

When she thought a decent amount of time passed, she surreptitiously glanced over her shoulder through the window to see if anyone was looking her way.

Anna was at the counter, showing frames to a customer. There was no sign of her being aware of a disturbance having occurred. The woman she was dealing with seemed just as oblivious.

With their attention diverted, Elsa slipped through the doors properly this time and slowly inched towards the counter as nonchalantly as possible.

Staring wasn't exactly nonchalant, but Elsa didn't realize she was doing it. Once again she found herself captivated by Anna's presence. Her heart soared at the sight of Anna's radiant smile, a smile so powerful it could brighten her day through memory alone! Her beautiful hair was worn in twin braids today, tossed over the front of her shoulders, the tips resting comfortably on the swell of her breasts. Soft, cute bangs covered her forehead, dangling just above her warm, teal eyes.

Elsa couldn't believe how perfect Anna was. Couldn't believe this gorgeous woman was real and standing before her. _And you think you have a chance with this goddess? Laughable!_

Flushing intensely, Elsa wondered when the hell she became so embarrassingly gay. She woke up that one morning and it slammed into her without warning! She had no explanation for the onslaught of feelings she found herself with. Unless the glasses Anna prescribed to her gave her gay vision...

Elsa chuckled at her ridiculousness. The noise was loud enough to alert Anna, who had just finished helping her customer. Suddenly those mesmerizing eyes that accelerated Elsa's heart rate with very little effort were free to fix solely on her. That vibrant, heart stopping smile expanded exponentially when she recognized the blonde, and she squealed excitedly, waving wildly in her direction, "Elsa! Hi!"

Not prepared for having Anna's enthusiastic attention on her so soon, the color drained from Elsa's face almost instantly and she froze in place. Like an unstoppable flood, her doubts came crashing down on her again.

What in the world was she thinking? She didn't stand a chance with this woman! Elsa hardly knew anything about her, but it was painfully clear she was full of fun, excitement and so much love. Elsa was the opposite of her in every way imaginable.

Yet something stopped her from backing out. Taking a deep breath, Elsa marched forward, closing the enormous gap between them until the glass counter with the display of frames was the only thing separating them. "Hey, uh. H-hi. Anna," she stuttered shyly. Interlocking her hands in front of her, she squeezed them together to try and stop her shakiness.

"It's good to see you again, Elsa! Wait, is everything alright?" Anna questioned, concern furrowing her eyebrows as she closely observed Elsa, taking notice of her nervousness.

"Y-yeah. Yes... You're fine. I mean, I'm fine." Elsa gulped and fidgeted, looking highly uncomfortable, her blue eyes opened wide, displaying her uncertainty. "I just came... You see, I wanted... Well, to ask you if... what. Would. I mean. Hm..." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, frustrated with herself and her inability to word properly. Her lameness was showing big time. She groaned wearily and covered her face with her hands. "I've never done this before," she admitted apologetically.

Anna giggled and Elsa thought she heard her whisper under her breath, "So cute." Then the darkness disappeared as hands she was starting to grow quite familiar with gently peeled hers away from her face. She clasped them tightly in her own, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the outside and igniting a deep blush on Elsa's cheeks. "Go on," she coaxed sweetly.

Her encouragement comforted Elsa, giving her the strength she needed to stammer out, "I… I really really like you."

"Yeah?" Anna cocked her head, a teasing smirk curving the corners of her lips.

"Yeah. A lot." Elsa trained her eyes on their connected hands, her heart fluttering at the contact, too scared to look the other woman directly in the eyes. It would only send her into a tongue tied spiral and she was doing so well! She couldn't believe she was actually saying these things to her! "And... I was wondering if you would go out with me some time?"

"Ooh, yes! Absolutely!" Anna answered without pause, bouncing with unbridled glee. "I really, really like you too, Elsa, and I'd love to go out with you. You have perfect timing! I'm just about ready to close up for the day."

The blonde didn't dare admit she'd been loitering in front of the store for hours, gathering much needed courage. Courage that thankfully did its job and granted her a date with a beautiful woman. She mentally patted herself on the back. "O-okay! Sounds excellent!"

"Give me a few minutes to finish up here and I'll be all yours!" Anna promised, raising one of Elsa's hands to her lips and pressing a delicate kiss to her knuckles. Then, flashing a wink, she darted off, leaving Elsa to wonder how she could possibly survive being in the redhead's presence for an extended period.

She couldn't wait to find out.


	28. A Crumby Disaster (418 contest)

Elsa woke up in the middle of the night with the strongest craving for dill pickle flavored potato chips. The cravings were so intense that her mouth salivated in anticipation, the phantom taste of those delicious chips teasing her tongue.

Knowing she wouldn't get any rest until she sated her taste buds, Elsa carefully and quietly snuck out of bed, making sure not to disturb her slumbering partner. She tiptoed downstairs, venturing into the kitchen for her late night treat. Humming sweetly, she opened up the pantry and rummaged around the various goods stashed inside for what she wanted. As she searched, she absently rubbed her well rounded tummy, soothing the little life that was forming inside her. Any day now the newest addition to their growing family would make his appearance, and she couldn't wait to meet him face to face.

Her search for chips unfortunately yielded no results and Elsa was forced to return to bed empty-handed and stomach unsatisfied. She sank down onto the bed, releasing a sigh so heavy and so full of sadness that the sound woke Anna up.

"Huh? Elsa?" Anna mumbled sleepily. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes with her fists and blinked through the darkness over at Elsa. "Wassamada?"

"It's nothing, sweetheart." Elsa took her hand and nuzzled her cheek against it before planting a loving kiss on her knuckles. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You're never up this late. Unless you have to pee or something." Anna squinted long and hard at the blonde's face. "And you look upset. So... what's bothering you?"

"I promise you I'm not upset. Disappointed, maybe, but it's nothing serious. Really." To put Anna's mind at ease, Elsa informed her of her silly predicament, hoping Anna would laugh it off and go back to sleep. But Anna would have none of that.

As soon as Anna discovered what had her wife feeling so down, she did what any dutiful partner would do. She immediately threw on clothes, grabbed her phone, wallet, and car keys and raced out the door. Elsa tried to protest her departure, insisting she stay home, but Anna wanted to make her happy and find her whatever it was she was craving. It didn't matter how late or how insignificant the item Elsa desired might have seemed. She'd do anything for the woman she loved.

The selection of stores Anna had to choose from were very limited at such an ungodly hour. SouthAisles was the only store that came to mind that was open twenty four hours and also carried the specific product Elsa wanted.

Anna avoided shopping there if she could help it, preferring to spend her hard earned money at Oaken's Goods instead. The workers at SouthAisles were rude and lazy and the manager was an absolute douche. He cared nothing about servicing and pleasing customers and only about the money that lined his pockets, so Anna made sure _her_ money never did.

But there were moments in life where sacrifices needed to be made and this was one of them. Her woman wanted those dill pickle flavored chips and she was going to make sure her lover received those damn chips, even if it meant forcing herself to go to the one store she despised.

With little to no cars on the road and traffic lights that were unusually kind to her, Anna arrived at her least favorite store in under ten minutes for a trip that normally took twenty. She parked the car in a spot close to the entrance and got out, grumpily gazing up at the store's humongous and glaringly blinding sign. "Let's get this over with," she muttered, marching into the store like she was going to war. "Find the chip aisle. Get Elsa her chips, and get out of here."

Unfamiliar with where things were in the store, Anna aimlessly roamed around for a few minutes trying to locate the chips. Eventually she stumbled upon the correct aisle, but apparently she wasn't the only one on a midnight run for munchies as there was a man staring intently at a display of tortilla chips. He and his cart were both smack dab in the middle of the aisle, blocking her way.

 _Courtesy is dead_ , Anna sighed, skirting around him and trying her best not to shoot him with a scowl. She focused on her task, finding the section that carried the potato chips. Anna couldn't believe the huge assortment of different flavors they had available to choose from. She always stuck with the basic ones. _They better have the one I need. Let's see. BBQ. Lightly salted. Ketchup... wait, ketchup? Ew._

With each passing second, Anna was starting to fear they wouldn't have Elsa's flavor. She didn't know what she would do if she went home with nothing to show for her trip. Crawl in a hole of failure for letting her wife down, probably.

 _Oh, please, please… Ah! There you are!_ A rush of relief swept over Anna as her eyes settled on the bag, and the last one, too! It was pushed all the way to the back of the shelf and was hiding behind sour cream and onion. For once, luck was on her side! Her hand reached for the chips... and knocked hands with someone else's.

Startled by the contact and by how close the other occupant in the aisle suddenly was to her, Anna rushed out an apology, "Sorry!"

"No big deal!" the man said, chuckling. "Didn't mean to scare you."

The two smiled awkwardly at each other and then Anna once again attempted to grab the bag of chips, only to find the man's hand in her path once more. Clearly aiming for the same bag as her.

Anna narrowed her eyes. _Oh, hell no. No way he's going for my chips_. "Excuse me," she said stiffly, nodding at the product. "Those are mine."

"I don't think so. I was in the aisle before you. I get first dibs."

"Whoa. Hold up. You were over there!" Anna argued, pointing at the beginning of the aisle. "I was looking at these before you came along! I'm buying them." She snatched the chips off the shelf but the man snagged the corner of the bag to try and take it away from her.

"Find something else, lady!"

"You find something else, dude!"

The two adults grunted and groaned, playing an unrelenting game of tug of war, both trying hard to claim the last bag of dill pickle chips for themselves, neither wanting to give up and let the other take the prize home.

Anna realized quickly if she wasn't careful the bag would rip open. If that happened she would have nothing to bring home to Elsa. Determined to get what she came for, Anna risked taking one hand off the bag, freeing it long enough to point at a spot on the ground. "Oh, my gosh, you dropped your pocket!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"What?" Taking the bait, the man's grip slackened and he glanced down.

"Ha! Sucker!" Anna shouted, yanking the bag away and hugging it to her chest for safety. He cursed her as she made a dash out of the aisle, weaving in and out of the other aisles all the way to the checkout line.

There was one register open and it was occupied by an old lady with a single box of saltine crackers. Anna figured it wouldn't be long before she was next… until she noticed the insane amount of coins spread out in front of the woman. The coins weren't quarters or dimes or even nickels, which wouldn't have been too bad if that were the case. They were pennies.

Too bad self checkout was closed…

Anna tapped her foot impatiently as she waited on line, watching the old woman slowly counting her coins, penny by penny. The woman made it to one hundred and then paused, her eyes screwing shut and her face contorting frighteningly so until a harsh sneeze escaped her, causing her entire body to jerk so hard that her arm thrashed and crashed into the coins she was in the process of counting, violently scattering the copper currency all over the floor.

* * *

By the time Anna stormed out of the store with her purchase, an entire hour had passed.

An hour.

All of it was spent assisting the woman. Anna had offered to pay for the woman's crackers when the pennies initially went flying in the hopes of moving things along, but the woman flatly refused the help, insisting they find every single one of her lost pennies so she could pay for her crackers herself because she worked hard for that money and didn't need anyone's damn charity.

"I hate people," Anna grumbled to herself on the way back to her car. She fumbled for her keys, getting ready to unlock the driver's side door. At least she succeeded with her mission. Elsa would soon be happily chowing down on her—

" _Awooooooo!"_

Anna screamed and dropped her keys, whirling around to find a hairless rat… no, a chihuahua yapping aggressively at her feet.

"Henry Jr. Fitzherbert! Get your rump back here this instant!" the penny lady, parked right next to her, shouted at the rat-dog thing.

Anna waited for the creature to go away before bending over to retrieve her keys… only to find her keys were nowhere to be seen. Where it would have landed sat a grated storm drain…

Cursing internally, Anna took out her phone. It was a good thing she charged it before heading out. She tapped a button to turn it on… and nothing happened. _I did charge it, didn't I?_ The plug she used was very tempermental at times and she had forgotten to make sure the charge symbol appeared when she plugged it in before going to bed. Trying to squeeze out a little juice to make a quick phone call, she fiddled with her phone for a few minutes, removing the case to take the back off and popping out the battery. She blew on it for good measure before putting it back and once again attempting to turn the device on.

Still, nothing happened.

Groaning at her sudden dilemma, Anna realized she had no choice now but to walk home.

* * *

Elsa paced back and forth in the living room, cradling her phone in her hands, trying over and over to get in touch with her wife.

Anna should have been home by now but she wasn't, and her phone was off or dead. A lump of dread and fear coalesced together in her chest as the worst possible scenarios filled her mind. _What if something terrible happened to her? It's all my fault! I never should have let her go for something so frivolous!_

Just then she heard the door slam. "Anna!" Elsa waddled her pregnant self as fast as she could over to the redhead and gasped at the sight of her. "What happened to you!?"

Anna's hair was an untamed mess of dirt, twigs, leaves and animal hair and her clothes were soaked and riddled with rips and tears. Despite her appearance, she wore a look of triumph on her face, beaming brightly. "I did it, Elsa! It took longer than expected and I hit a few snags along the way, but I did it!" She held out the plastic grocery bag to show her success… and discovered a massive hole at the bottom and no chips to be seen.

Anna gaped at the now bottomless plastic bag in dismay, trying to piece together at what moment she had lost her precious cargo. Somewhere between the raccoon and the ditch she'd fallen into...

"Anna," Elsa said gently, seeing signs of waterworks about to ensue and embracing her lover tightly. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's not the end of the world."

"B-but your chips," Anna said weakly, hanging her head low. "You wanted them and I got them and... and I lost them. Despite everything... I lost them."

"I wanted them, yes. But I don't need them, Anna. I never needed them. I need you." Elsa tenderly kissed her lips and murmured, "Besides, there's something more pressing than a case of missing chips at the moment."

Sniffling, Anna wiped her eyes clear of wetness and peered at her curiously. "And what's that?"

"My water broke."


	29. The Meaning Of Words (618 contest)

Anna was the kind of person bursting with so much energy inside of her that sitting around and doing nothing for long periods of time was almost impossible for her. Even when she was sleeping, her body would constantly shift and flail in bed, her askew limbs and atrociously wild hair upon waking up evidence of her late night restlessness.

Yet... any sign of Anna's restlessness was nonexistent when she was in her girlfriend's company. Anna could literally sit for hours with Elsa doing absolutely nothing and be completely content, and that particular lazy afternoon, she was doing exactly that.

The two of them were relaxing together on the blue cushioned couch in Elsa's apartment. Elsa, sitting all prim and proper, appearing much like the queen Anna always said she was, was reading one of her well loved paperback books while Anna, stretched out across the length of the couch with her head resting on Elsa's lap, admired her from below, lips curled in a pleased smile.

Watching Elsa read was the most satisfying experience for Anna. The way the blonde's nose scrunched up adorably and the vast array of facial expressions she made when she reached the good parts in her book brought the swarm of butterflies to life inside Anna's chest, her heart growing more fonder by the second for the woman.

As much as Anna loved watching Elsa, she was also fond of touching her. Not necessarily in a sexual way, though she was a big fan of that too, but just the feeling of skin against skin did a lot to tame Anna's wild soul. Craving physical contact with her girlfriend, she absently played with the hem of Elsa's shirt, fingers slipping under the fabric to lightly skim the sensitive flesh underneath. Keeping her eyes on Elsa's face, gauging her reaction and finding none yet, Anna boldly lifted her girlfriend's shirt just enough to expose the expanse smoothness of her stomach to the air, revealing her cute belly button hidden beneath. She paused, listening to her girlfriend's breathing, which seemed to have subtly picked up a tad. Smirking, knowing she was the cause of that change, Anna leaned forward to dust dozens of kisses on the skin revealed to her, her fingernails idly tracing hearts on her love's skin.

The blonde twitched from the sensitivity, her abdominal muscles rippling and flexing at Anna's continued attention on her belly. She squirmed slightly in her seat, but her eyes miraculously remained riveted on the pages, flitting from word to word as she struggled to concentrate on the story. Despite her best efforts, what little focus she managed to hold onto was short lived, shattered the second Anna mischievously blew a raspberry against her, causing Elsa to emit an unrestrained snort.

Taking one hand off of her book, Elsa used it to swat Anna playfully before threading her fingers through Anna's hair, stroking her soothingly.

Anna purred from the attention, not unlike a cat, and nuzzled Elsa's belly fondly. "I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend," she mumbled appreciatively, soft lips whisking feather-like over the exposed skin.

The sweet caresses Elsa was giving her slowed to a pause as a look of wonder appeared on Elsa's face. Carefully, she retracted her hand from Anna's hair to close her book, resting it on the arm of the couch. She dropped her eyes to rake in the pure love radiating from Anna's face and nibbled on her lower lip before wearily sighing and finally addressing Anna's words with a guarded, "Not for much longer."

Anna stilled, smile faltering as she tilted her head curiously. The seriousness in Elsa's voice made her push herself up into a sitting position, a quizzical frown forming where her smile had previously been. "What?"

Clenching her jaw and avoiding Anna's eyes, Elsa said quietly, "You heard me."

Anna didn't know how to respond, still trying to wrap her head around what Elsa said. "You're... kidding, right? Come on." She tried to force a smile and shrug it off with a laugh, but all that came out was a pathetic squeak. "Elsa...?"

Elsa stared at her hands, nervously twisting them together in her lap, her body visibly shaking. "I've been thinking about our relationship lately, Anna. You've been the best girlfriend I've ever had, no question about that. There's never been another person who has made me feel so incredibly loved like you do." She sucked in a shuddering breath and admitted, "It scares the hell out of me how much you affect me so easily. How much you've changed my life. And I… well, I can't in good conscience let it continue down the road it has been, not like this."

Anna gulped, an uncomfortable weight settling in the pit of her stomach and climbing its way up into her chest. The pleasant butterflies had solidified into petrified stones. "What are you trying to say, Elsa? Just… tell me." As much as she dreaded what was coming, she knew she had to hear it. Get it over with.

"Jeez, I didn't think it was going to be this hard." Elsa covered her face with her hands. "I don't know how else to say this, so... I'll just come out with it." Dropping her hands, she firmly locked eyes with Anna, gaze unwavering but eyes noticeably wet with emotion. With severe certainty, Elsa said, "I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."

"Oh," Anna uttered lamely, shoulders falling limply. A million questions ran through her head as she tried to understand the reasons behind what seemed to be a rather abrupt decision. _What did I do?_ Everything had seemed fine between them. More than fine even. They were long past that corny, super lovey dovey phase but still madly in love with each other. Things were nothing but good, weren't they?

Then she wondered how she could have expected things to go in any other direction but this one. She was an expert at ruining things. It was the one thing she pulled off consistently throughout her whole life, unintentionally, of course. It was only inevitable that she would destroy the one thing that gave her life purpose. Somehow, someway, she messed it all up. Frankly, she was amazed it had gone on so well for so long.

A numbness rapidly spread throughout Anna's body as the realness of the situation caught up with her. "I'm… I'm…" She unsteadily pushed herself up off the couch, intending to leave the room, needing to get away.

"Anna? What's— Wait, whoa." Seeing Anna stumble as she stood up, Elsa shot to her feet and quickly circled one arm around Anna's waist, pressing her closely to her side to keep her steady. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, greatly concerned. She gently cupped the side of Anna's face and gasped in alarm, seeing how incredibly pale Anna's complexion had become.

 _Am I okay? How can I be okay?_ Anna forced out a feeble laugh. "Oh, yeah. I'm wonderful. You just said… you don't want me as your girlfriend."

Elsa nodded nonchalantly. "Yes, that's what I— Oh. Oh, no." Her eyes widened and then slammed closed as she grimaced and groaned, burying her face into Anna's neck and mumbling curses under her breath. "Damn it. This was supposed to go smoothly. I am such an idiot. Let me be more clear." She tightened her hold around Anna, embracing her fiercely, hands rubbing her back calmingly as her warm lips whispered in her ear, "I don't want you to be my girlfriend, Anna."

There was nothing more clear than that. "Elsa, please…" Anna whined in protest. "Why—"

"Because I want you to be my fiancee instead."

Anna jerked up so fast that she nearly headbutted Elsa's face, her heart racing in excited disbelief at what she heard. Withdrawing slightly from the hug, she repeated cautiously, as if afraid she wasn't hearing it right, "Your... fiancee?"

Once again Elsa nodded, smiling shyly, almost guiltily. Moving her hands to her front, she captured Anna's between them and gently bumped their foreheads together. "I would love that more than anything, Anna. But if you're not ready…"

"No!" Anna shouted, unable to contain herself at this ecstatic news. "I mean, yes."

"Yes?" A hopeful, beautiful, glowing smile exploded onto Elsa's face.

Anna yanked Elsa closer to herself and sealed her answer with a deep, desperate kiss, murmuring breathily by the end of it with a final, "Yes." She glared at Elsa after, growling and shoving her girlfriend down onto the couch, swiftly straddling her waist and huffing in complaint, "That was cruel! You scared the hell out of me with that stunt!" She lovingly pummeled her into the couch with a pillow and Elsa laughed heartily at each thwack she received, accepting her punishment. "I seriously thought you were breaking up with me!"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart!" Elsa squealed, raising her arms to defend herself against the pillow onslaught. "I swear I didn't mean to scare you! I had been planning this for weeks, rehearsing it over and over in my head, waiting for the right moment to pop the question. I wanted to make you happier than you've ever been before. And I thought I worked it all out perfectly. In my mind, I already considered you my fiancee, so saying I didn't want you as my girlfriend anymore seemed innocent… God, now I realize how stupid that was, way too late! I would never, ever hurt you like that, not even jokingly. I love you, Anna."

At her sincere apology and declaration of love, Anna stopped whacking her with the pillow and poutily cuddled up against her, tucking her head under Elsa's chin. "I love you, too. And I'll admit just this once, that you were stupid. Now, I'll reclaim my title, thank you, because stupid is my middle name and belongs to me."

"But I belong to you too, so what's the difference?" Elsa teased.

"Oh, shush you," Anna grumbled at her, fighting to suppress a yawn and losing the battle. Exhausted from the emotional roller coaster ride Elsa accidentally sent her on, and nestled comfortably in her fiancee's supportive warmth, she willingly passed out for a small nap.

Snuggling her sleeping love, Elsa kissed the top of her head sweetly and joined her soon after.


	30. Honestly Honesty (618 contest)

"This is too delicious to be legal," Elsa gushed, using the last of her bread to daintily scoop up the remnants of pasta sauce that was left on her plate. She devoured the flavorfully soaked bread swiftly, lips smacking contently as she savored the taste one last time. "Mmm."

Sitting across from her, Anna smiled as her girlfriend enthusiastically cleared her plate. The two women were sharing a lovely dinner date at Oaken's Nom Noms, celebrating their six month anniversary. Anna tapped on the menu their waitress left for them and said teasingly, "And you haven't even tried their chocolate desserts yet."

"Ooh." Elsa's eyes immediately widened at the mention of the sugary delights, her mouth falling open, allowing sauce to leak out and splatter back onto her plate. They both stared at the red glob and then at each other, before bursting into fitful laughter.

Elsa's hands, which normally flew up to cover her mouth, remained at chest level as she freely laughed away. It was so nice to just let it go. She had always been self conscious about exposing her chipped front tooth to people and being made fun of for it, but Anna helped her overcome that insecurity by making her feel loved. Something no one else had managed to do before.

For the longest time Elsa had longed for a connection with someone, a deep, meaningful connection that held promises of something more. Surprisingly, she found that connection, or more accurately, it had found her. Sure, Elsa searched, but she always looked in the wrong place. She never entertained the idea of her possibly being gay, and why would she, when her entire world was all about being straight? It was what she was led to believe was right and normal. All the pain she endured being with guys who treated her like trash? That was how it was supposed to be.

Or so she thought.

But Anna... her goofy, wonderful Anna, made her realize the truth six months ago. The redhead had unexpectedly entered her life, all flirtatious and cozy, leaving Elsa flustered and confused but appreciative and welcoming of the advances. And then the kiss sealed the deal for her and Elsa abandoned her straight ways ever since.

 _And here we are, celebrating our six month anniversary together,_ Elsa marveled, grinning at her girlfriend and reaching across the table to hold hands with her.

Anna raised her hand to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "So, my dear, are you ready to order dessert now?"

Elsa nodded, blushing slightly from the romantic gesture. "I am." She squeezed Anna's hand and reluctantly took hers back, smiling apologetically. "I just have to use the bathroom."

"Go ahead! I'll order for us. Anything in particular you want?" Anna inquired.

"Surprise me." Elsa ducked down to steal a kiss from her lips and then rushed off to the bathroom, giggling like a foolish girl. A foolish girl in love.

She didn't take too long in the bathroom, returning to the dining room a few minutes later. On her way back to their table she noticed a man with sharp auburn sideburns hovering over her girlfriend, the two appearing to be having a serious conversation judging by their stern expressions. Elsa slowed down, not sure if she should interrupt whatever was going on. Curiosity propelled her forward, moving her close enough to listen in but not be noticed.

"Have you been ignoring me, sis?" the man demanded, slapping a hand down on the table, rattling the silverware on the cleaned off dishes.

"I've been busy, Hans," Anna stated evenly, straightening her spine. Her tone was not one Elsa ever heard her use before.

"Don't tell me you're still fooling around with that frigid bitch," Hans sneered. "The bet was whether you could get in her pants or not. You claimed you did, so when are you going to dump her? You're not getting the money if you don't break her heart."

A sickening feeling nestled in Elsa's gut and she slowly backed away as the subject of the discussion she overheard made itself blatantly clear to her. She didn't have to hear anymore.

 _They are talking about me._

What she thought was real was nothing more than an ugly lie. Elsa covered her mouth, choking back a sob, and ran out the front door.

* * *

"That... was our original agreement," Anna agreed stiffly. "Things... have changed. I don't want your money, Hans. The bet's off. You can shove your money up your ass. I never should have agreed with it in the first place. It's stupid. Playing games with someone's heart is no joke."

"Ah. Staying because you feel bad then?" Her brother smirked nastily.

"No," Anna snapped, stomping to her feet, practically snarling in his face. "As a matter of fact, I _love_ her." Noticing their little argument had gathered attention from other tables, she plopped back down, crossing her arms and gritting her teeth. "I'm trying to enjoy myself with my _girlfriend._ So if you would please go the fuck away, I'd be grateful."

"You disappoint me, as always. But whatever. See you around, sis. Enjoy your _date_." Hans snickered and walked away, granting Anna her wish.

Anna glared at his retreating form and then slammed her forehead against the table, groaning from the pain, but knowing she deserved it for agreeing to such a stupid bet, a stupid drunken dare that would forever haunt her.

She remained stationary for a while and only raised her head when she noticed how much time had passed. Elsa hadn't returned.

She waited. And waited, and then finally got up to check on her... only to find that she was not in the bathroom as expected. Starting to panic, Anna asked around for her whereabouts. Their waitress claimed to have seen her go outside, adding that she appeared upset about something.

 _Upset?_ Wondering what could have happened, Anna checked outside but Elsa wasn't there. She tried texting and calling her girlfriend but received no answer, though the text notification told her it had been read. _Why isn't she answering me?_ She continued to try and get in touch with Elsa while she walked around the entire building, hoping she'd find her hanging around somewhere, but still Elsa was nowhere to be seen. _Where could she have gone?_

Having no luck, and certain Elsa had left the perimeter, Anna paid the bill and hopped into her car to go find Elsa.

The sun had set long ago and the road was blanketed in darkness, illuminated by car headlights and streetlights. Anna sped hastily down the main road, worried Elsa had been kidnapped, or worse. And then, up ahead, walking hurriedly along the side of the road, a familiar form caught Anna's eyes.

She drove past to verify it was Elsa, an immense relief filling her upon seeing that her girlfriend was alive and safe. She pulled onto the shoulder, parking the car and jumping out without bothering to turn the vehicle off. "Elsa!"

Elsa stopped and promptly turned around, heading back in the other direction. Anna shouted her name again and rushed after her. "Elsa, what the heck? What are you doing?" she panted.

"Fuck you, Anna."

"What?" Anna blinked rapidly in surprise. "What's going on?"

Elsa continued walking away at a fast pace. "Stay the hell away from me."

"Wait!" Lurching forward, Anna grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her. Elsa violently yanked away and whirled to face her, her pretty face contorted in rage, eyes clouded with tears. Shocked at the sight, Anna whispered, "Elsa…"

"How much?"

Anna flinched. _Oh._ "No, it wasn't—"

"How much was I fucking worth?" Elsa spat vehemently.

Cowering, Anna remained silent, her face bright red underneath the streetlight. "Y-you…" she stammered, but before anything coherent could come out, Elsa started to walk away again.

Anna's heart thumped rapidly in her chest. If she didn't do something _now_ she would lose Elsa, a thought that caused a sharp pain in her heart. She kept up with Elsa, trying to think of what to say that would make things right again. "Elsa, I fucked up really bad. It was a mistake."

"You're damn right it was a mistake," Elsa snapped. She stopped short, causing Anna to bump into her from behind. "I trusted you! I thought you were real and…" Letting her tears flow, she whispered, "I loved you."

Feeling helpless, and wanting nothing more than to comfort her but knowing any advances she made would be rejected, Anna nodded. "I know."

"And all this time, all I was to you was some game you were trying to win," Elsa said bitterly.

"No," Anna responded quietly. The word was barely audible as cars whooshed by. She hesitantly reached for Elsa's hand, waiting for her girlfriend to recoil from her touch again, and when that didn't happen she clasped it tightly, as if holding on for dear life. "That is not what you are to me." At that, Elsa started to pull back and Anna held on tighter. "No. Please, listen to me. You can't just walk away like that without hearing me out."

Elsa's expression was full of pain and hopelessness. "If you can keep secrets like this from me, I think I can do whatever the hell I want." Her eyes landed on their enclosed hands. "Please let go of me. I don't want to talk to you. There's really nothing more to say. I just want to go home and forget I ever met you, forget that you used me," she said defeatedly.

Anna released her hand suddenly, hurt. She knew she had no rational reason to feel that way, because Elsa had every right to say those words but… "The entire time we were together, did you ever feel used by me?"

The question was simple and easy to answer. Elsa could not recall one moment where she felt that Anna wasn't one hundred percent with her. Her love seemed genuine. "You're a wonderful actress. You really had me fooled," she said, laughing humorlessly. She waved dismissively in the direction of Anna's vehicle. "You better get back to your car before someone steals it."

"I don't care about the car!" Anna exclaimed desperately. "Cars are replaceable. You are once in a lifetime!"

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, hugging herself, broken sobs escaping her hunched form.

Anna wanted to wrap her arms around her and take her pain away. But she couldn't do that. Not yet. Not until she told her the truth. "It started as a game," she admitted reluctantly. "A dumb game. My brother… dared me. He saw you and thought you were a challenge. So like the idiot I am, I accepted. I didn't think of the consequences. Didn't think of what it would do to you. Didn't think… I would fall for you. But I fell. I fell so hard and everything changed. It stopped being a dare and it became something real. Something wonderful.

"You… are the best I've ever had, Elsa. No one in the world can compare to how fantastic you make me feel. You mean so much to me. Please know that I love you."

"Stop." Elsa squeezed herself harder, and Anna feared she would shatter into pieces. "Stop _lying_ to me."

Moisture dripped from Anna's eyes, blurring her vision. She made no move to clear them. "No, Elsa, I mean it. I love you. I-I want to be with you," she whispered sincerely. "I want to make it up to you. No more secrets. No deception. I love you. I want you. I'm sorry." Anna ignored the hard asphalt and broken glass beneath her, dropping to her knees before Elsa, groveling at her feet. She held out her hand, palm up, silently pleading for Elsa to take it. To forgive her. To let her right the wrongs she committed. To let them start over. To let her make her happy again.

Anna didn't want their relationship to end like this. But it wasn't her choice to make anymore. She wasn't honest. She hurt Elsa in the worst way. She didn't deserve Elsa's love.

But god, did she want it.

Elsa sniffled, wiping her reddened eyes. She looked down at the woman she had loved, staring at her long and hard. Slowly she raised her hand, the tips of her fingers brushing against Anna's.

And then Anna was kissing the ground, coughing up dirt and cradling a red, stinging cheek.

"I hate you," Elsa said gloomily, flexing her hand and clutching it to her chest. Turning her back on the redhead again, she walked away from her for the last time. "I hate you… and I hate that I ever loved you."


End file.
